It all started with a smile
by vickykun
Summary: Numa universidade de Londres um jovem jogador de pólo e um artista plástico se apaixonam perdidamente. Será que o amor de ambos poderá superar as adversidades e a pressão de seus status? Quase OOC.
1. Not a good start

**Universidade Duntsminor – Londres **

**Clube de Pólo - 10:00 AM**

Vários rapazes estavam sentados em mesas espalhadas por uma enorme sala de decoração minimalista. As cores eram sóbrias e variavam do creme ao dourado.

Em uma mesa de mármore mais afastada, sentava-se um senhor que aparentava ter não mais que 40 anos. Com um charuto em uma mão e um copo de whisky em outra se entrosava numa conversava com outro senhor de aparência mais jovem.

Todos estavam muito bem vestidos, com vestes formais, não fosse pelos jovens vestidos em seus uniformes de pólo.

- Hem. Hem- Pigarreou o senhor mais velho, se levantando lentamente.

Quando conseguiu o silêncio que esperava fez uma pausa dramática e olhou para cada rosto à sua frente.

- Somos todos ouvidos senhor Belmont.- disse um rapaz de curtos cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

- Obrigado senhor Potter. Bem senhores, como muitos de vocês sabem teremos o campeonato nacional daqui a uma semana. Temos treinado incessantemente para o sucesso de vocês, estou certo?

- Sim senhor - Os atletas respondem em uníssono.

- Espero que não me desapontem senhores. Somos o melhor time de Londres. A reputação da universidade está em jogo, certo capitão Potter?

- Sim senhor. Garantimos que o título será nosso, senhor Belmont.

- Espero o melhor de sua liderança Potter. Agora estão dispensados. Podem seguir para suas respectivas aulas. Tenham uma boa manhã senhores.

- Obrigado senhor.

Todos os rapazes seguiram ao vestiário, trocaram seus uniformes de esporte por uniformes da irmandade universitária e foram para suas respectivas aulas.

Enquanto isso, os alunos do curso de Artes Plásticas se encontravam sentados à grama, com seus cavaletes, pincéis e quadros.

Uma professora com longos cabelos vermelhos sorria para seus alunos enquanto separava seu próprio material.

- Bom-dia meus raios de sol!

- Bom-dia senhorita Abbey!

- Quis trazê-los aqui para fora para se inspirarem. Observem a beleza da mãe natureza! Observem as flores, observem as árvores! Observem o céu azul e suas nuances de branco nesta manhã gloriosa!

Os alunos a observavam admirados; boquiabertos com a intensidade da mensagem passada. De todos os jovens, o que parecia mais encantado era um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo. Seus óculos de armação preta quase escondiam a beleza de seu rosto. Vestindo um macacão jeans completamente manchado de tinta, anotava tudo o que a professora dizia em seu pequeno caderno de anotações.

- Senhorita Abbey,nós podemos começar criar?- perguntou o rapaz de cabelos loiros.

- Mas é claro Draco! Sinta-se a vontade se estiver inspirado!

Com cuidado os alunos levantaram seus colchetes e sentaram-se em seus bancos. Draco colocou seus pincéis no bolso de seu macacão e cuidadosamente preparou as cores em sua paleta branca. Já tinha em mente exatamente o que criar.

Ficar ao ar livre era o que precisava para começar a pintar seu quadro. Observou a cor da grama, a cor das folhas das árvores até encontrar a cor que desejava. Riu para si mesmo, apontando seu pincel plano.

Quando estava prestes a dar a primeira pincelada se assustou ao ver um buraco de fogo se abrir em sua tela de pintura. Rindo, os rapazes da sociedade de Pólo acenavam mostrando seu isqueiro e causador do crime.

- Seus... Seus brutos! Não tem nada melhor para fazer?

- O que foi Dragãozinho? Ficou irritadinho foi?

- Me recuso a responder acéfalos como vocês! Provavelmente não sabem nem contar até 10!

- Nossa! Essa doeu hein? - Um rapaz forte ralhou. – Rapazes, o que acham de darmos uma lição na " Dracolinha?

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia – Um deles respondeu,

Sem pestanejar três atletas pegaram as bisnagas de tinta e a apertaram sobre os cabelos do loiro, sujando até mesmo os óculos do jovem.

A professora finalmente saiu do transe de sua própria pintura e resolveu intervir.

- Parem já com isso seus brutamontes!

- Ih olhem só a professora maluca dele!"

- Saiam daqui! Do contrário serei obrigada a falar com o senhor Belmont!

O sorriso do rosto dos atletas desapareceu em questão de segundos. Com um olhar de ameaça para Draco, o time deixou o local o mais rápido possível.

Quando já estavam bem longe, Draco se permitiu chorar nos ombros da professora, sendo amparado também por seus colegas de classe.

- Aqueles brutamontes acéfalos...

- Chore minha criança... Libere tudo o que está sentindo...

- Por que fazem isso comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Ora querido, você não fez nada de mais. Não ligue para essas brincadeiras de mau gosto.

- Mas elas machucam senhorita Abby... Será que eu sou tão esquisito assim?

- Claro que não Draco. Você é o jovem mais bonito dessa escola. Não ligue para eles. Você sabe que é melhor do que tudo isso. O que vem de baixo não pode atingi-lo!

-Eu sei senhorita Abby! Mas é tão difícil...

- Olhe. Siga o conselho da titia Abby. Vá para seu dormitório, tome um bom banho e vista roupas bem bonitas. Hoje vou levá-los para um tour noturno!

- Tour por Londres?- Draco pareceu se animar um pouco.

- Sim! Adivinhe só o que consegui?

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos mostrou vários ingressos azuis para o jovem.

- Não creio! A senhorita conseguiu ingressos para o "Sonho de uma noite de Verão?" Não brinque!

- Oh sim, tenho meus contatos.

- Você é a melhor Abby! Obrigado, obrigado, muito obrigado! - Draco espalhou vários beijos no rosto da professora.

- Vocês todos merecem... Mas... - Ela levantou os braços do aluno,olhando –os fixamente.- Isso tem que parar Draco. Me prometa.

Mordendo o lábio inferior o loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente, acariciando seus pulsos feridos. Havia vários pequenos cortes em ambos. Todos parcialmente curados mas ainda sim expostos.

- Se me permite irei tomar um banho agora. Muito obrigado mais uma vez Abby.

- Não há de que.

Ainda transtornado, mas um pouco mais leve Draco seguiu para seu dormitório com as mãos trêmulas, sempre olhando para trás para ver se alguém o estava seguindo. Por sorte dessa vez não tinha ninguém. Chegou a seu quarto tranqüilamente.

Nem mesmo seu colega de quarto estava lá. Na verdade ele raramente aparecia, já que como biólogo sempre estava viajando com a turma para estudos conjuntos na natureza.

Abriu seu armário, escolhendo suas melhores roupas, pegou sua toalha e seguiu para o banheiro, ligando a torneira da banheira.

Enquanto isso se despia e soltava seus cabelos. Sentiu vontade de chorar mais uma vez quando sentiu a tinta endurecida em sua raiz, mas tinha que ser forte.

Sentou-se a banheira e ligou seu iPod no último volume,colocando- o em seu apoio para auto-falante.

Uma música suave e calma começa a tocar enquanto o jovem se ensaboava lentamente. Após se banhar ficou apenas deitado na banheira, refletindo por alguns instantes. Abriu os olhos, observando uma foto pendurada em um quadro do banheiro.

Na fotografia estava o jovem jogador de pólo de cabelos negros sorrindo, segurando uma taça dourada, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Fechando os olhos novamente, Draco suspirou enquanto se tocava sua entrada de modo tão íntimo. Ao menos em seus sonhos podia tê-lo.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade de banho o loiro finalmente estava pronto para sair com seus colegas de curso.

Vestia um elegante casaco preto, sapatos Oxford igualmente pretos e uma calça jeans com barra italiana na altura das canelas.

Passou pelos corredores mais uma vez assustado e acabou andando depressa de mais, esbarrando em alguém. Quando estava prestes a reclamar congelou totalmente.

- Ai. Essa doeu"- O jovem respondeu.

-...- Draco ficou mudo.

- Ah. Você é o Draco Malfoy não é?

-...

- Suponho que sim. Muito prazer. Sou...

- Sei muito bem que você é Potter. O capitão daquele time de brutamontes!

- Oh... Sobre isso... Vim pedir minhas humildes desculpas. Sua professora falou comigo hoje.

- Não quero desculpas de brutamontes como você.

- Olha. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Sei que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...Mas...

- Mesmo assim nunca fez nada para impedi-los,não é?

- Eu... Eu...

- Isso mesmo Potter. Você é só mais um acéfalo. Tenho mais o que fazer do que jogar conversa fora. Boa- noite.

E sem dizer mais nada Draco deixou o rapaz sem nem olhar para trás. Por dentro gritava como uma garotinha,mas não poderia demonstrar jamais o que sentia pelo rapaz. Jamais.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Olá! Olha quem voltou? haha. Desculpem a minha ausência! Estive escrevendo muitas fics em ingles, traduzindo fics etc. Quase não tive tempo de escrever Drarry! Mas aqui esou eu com mais uma história pra vocês!**

**Eu quis passar uma personalidade bem diferente para eles! Espero que gostem.**

**Dedico esse primeiro capítulo a todos os meus leitos ávidos e para a Totosay de Cueca que veio me cobrar hahaha.**

**Até o próximo capítulo *-***

**p.s: Aqui está o look do Draquinho *-***

**(www . flickr . com/photos/50390620N05/6414850511/in/photostream ) é só juntar os pontos. **


	2. Theatre

Algumas horas depois todos os alunos estavam de carona no enorme furgão branco da professora. Não demoraram em chegar ao centro da cidade.

Como de costume vários casais e famílias passeavam alegres pelas ruas. Louis, um aluno asiático andava junto ao Draco, com seu braço envolto nos frágeis ombros do loiro.

Por suas roupas largas, camisa estampada e touca frouxa podia se identificar que era um aluno de design gráfico além de artista plástico.

Ele e o loiro chegaram a ficar algumas vezes, mas nunca tiveram algo sério. Na verdade o designer fora a única pessoa com quem Draco teve intimidade. Triste era o fato de que Louis não se interessar por garotos. Na verdade até tinha uma namorada, mas os dois viviam brigando feito cão e gato. Sempre que a garota o expulsava Eléia correndo para os braços do loiro.

- Você está bem?- Louis perguntou com um semblante preocupado.

- Estou sim...

- Soube o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Eu sinto muito

- Não tem problema. Eles sempre fazem isso...

- Espero que eles levem uma boa lição.

- Eu também...

- Bem... Eu estava pensando se hoje depois do teatro...

- Está afim de transar?

- Hey! Fale mais baixo?

- Sim ou não?

- Não! Claro que não. Quero sair para beber hoje. Me acompanha?

- Você me conhece há dois anos Lou. Sabe muito bem que eu não bebo.

- Só quero que me acompanhe.

- Pode ser.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada a classe chegou ao ¹Shakespeare´s Globe Theatre. Logo que entraram pelos portões, sua professora recebia milhares de cumprimentos.

Sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares e aguardaram a peça. Como se atrasaram devido ao trânsito, chegaram bem a tempo do início do primeiro ato.

_TESEU — Depressa, bela Hipólita, aproxima-se a hora de nossas núpcias. Quatro dias felizes nos trarão uma outra lua. Mas, para mim, como esta lua velha se extingue len ta men te! Ela retarda meus anelos, tal como o faz madrasta ou viúva que retém os bens do herdeiro._

_HIPÓLITA — Mergulharão depressa quatro dias na negra noite; quatro noites, presto, farão escoar o tempo como em sonhos. E então a lua que, como arco argênteo. no céu ora se encurva, verá a noite solene do esposório._

_TESEU — Vai, Filóstrato, concita os atenienses para a festa, desperta o alegre e buliçoso espírito da alegria, despacha para os ritos fúnebres a tristeza, que essa pálida hóspede não vai bem em nossas pompas. (Sai Filóstrato.) De espada em mão te fiz a corte, Hipólita; o coração te conquistei à custa de violência; mas quero desposar-te com música de tom mais auspicioso, com pompas, com triunfos, com festejos._

Draco estava absorvido pela cena. "Sonho de uma noite de verão" era uma de suas peças favoritas. Sabia até mesmo todas as falas dos personagens.

Quando o ato de Lisandro e Hérmia se iniciou, o loiro mal conseguiu conter a emoção. Seus lábios se moviam, repetindo as palavras proferidas pelos dois personagens:

"Então, minha querida, porque as faces tão pálidas assim? Qual o motivo de murcharem tão rápido essas rosas?"

"Talvez por falta da água que lhes viesse da tempestade de meus próprios olhos"

"Oh Deus! Por tudo quanto tenho lido ou das lendas e histórias escutado, em tempo algum teve um tranqüilo curso o verdadeiro amor. Ou era grande do sangue a diferença..."

"Oh sofrimento! Nascer no alto e aceitar o cativeiro"

"... ou mui disparatadas as idades..."

"Oh dor! Unir-se a mocidade às cãs!"

"... ou tudo os pais, sozinhos, decidiam..."

"Não há maior inferno: estranhos olhos para escolher o amor!"

Todos na platéia, principalmente Draco, aplaudiram ao final do ato. Aquele era um dos ápices da peça. A dor de amar sem poder desfrutar do amor. O loiro sabia muito bem como era se sentir assim.

Com o fim da peça, Abby levou os alunos para conhecer e receber autógrafos dos artistas e logo deixou o local, levando seus alunos já exaustos no furgão.

- Espere aí. Esse não é o caminho da universidade senhorita Abby!- Draco questionou.

- Sei muito bem meu querido. Louis pediu para que eu os deixasse em um pub próximo daqui.

- Oh... Certo.

Chegaram a um dos pubs mais movimentados da cidade sem problema algum. A professora deixou o carro e pediu que os alunos aguardassem.

Quando apareceu pela porta acenou para que os estudantes seguissem em frente.

Draco não estava nem um pouco animado para ir ao pub, muito menos para ter que aguentar as besteiras de Louis toda vez que este ficava bêbado.

Estranhou ao ver todas as luzes apagadas, pois aquele era um bar muito movimentado àquela hora da noite.

Quando estava prestes a chamar por alguém sentiu o coração acelerar e suas mãos tremerem.

- SURPRESA!- Vários alunos e familiares gritaram, jogando confetes e assoprando apitos.

- Oh meu deus... Eu não acredito!

- Feliz aniversário Draquinho!- Louis disse, dando um leve beijo na bochecha corada do loiro.

- Não acredito que vocês se lembraram!

- Mas é claro querido! Não é sempre que nosso príncipe completa 19 aninhos!- disse uma mulher elegante com longos cabelos loiros.

- Mamãe! Até mesmo a senhora? Mas e o seu trabalho?

- Shhh querido. Hoje é dia de festa! Vem cá meu picorruxo!

A mulher se aproximou apertando o filho num forte abraço, espalhando beijos por todo seu rosto e deixando marcas avermelhadas de batom por todos os lados.

- Obrigado por ter vindo mamãe! Onde está o papai?

- Numa convenção de biólogos na Austrália. Sabe como seu pai adora uma aventura!

- Ele adora mesmo!

- Oh... Eu trouxe um presentinho!- a senhora exibiu um pequeno e elegante embrulho vermelho.

- O que é?

- Abra e veja o que é.

Animado, Draco abriu o pacote com cuidado. Quando viu o que era seu presente, suas mãos começaram a tremer ainda mais e seus lábios entreabriram-se.

- M-Mamãe... Eu... Eu não posso acreditar...

- Gostou?

- Oh mamãe... Mas é claro! Oh céus, eu não acredito! Muito, muitíssimo obrigado mamãe!- O loiro abraçou mãe,sentindo seu coração palpitar.

Ganhara uma passagem de ida e volta para a França durante 20 dias e um pequeno dicionário de Inglês- Francês. Aquela era sua viagem dos sonhos que a anos vinha tentando fazer.

Infelizmente com as horas de estágios e os bicos por Londres nunca conseguiu tempo nem dinheiro o suficiente para viajar.

- Fico tão feliz por ter gostado! Sei o quanto queria isso, meu filho.

- Eu estou sem palavras! A senhora é a melhor mãe do mundo! Vocês todos, são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter! Muito obrigado!

- Não há de que!

Aquela noite seria de festa. Nada de ficar relembrando do que acontecera anteriormente. Junto aos amigos e a família Draco pode esquecer um pouco da tristeza e celebrar a vinda de mais um ano. Mais um ano de vida. Estava grato por ter tido a força de chegar a mais um aniversário. Mais um aniversário que nunca iria esquecer.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

_¹ Teatro popular no centro de Londres. Também possui um museu de história da arte nos fundos. _

**Ah*-* Draquinho fez aniversário*-* E pelo menos ele teve um momento alegre depois daquele dia horrível ;.;**

**Será que o Louis é confiável? Vamos ver...**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Morning

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar. Quando olhou para o lado avistou o designer deitado sobre seu peito.

Estava tentando se lembrar do que fizera na noite anterior após sua festa surpresa. Tocou no rosto do outro rapaz, fazendo-o acordar.

- Lou?

- Hum... Bom- dia Draquinho...

-Bom-dia.

- Dormiu bem?

- Acho que sim. Só que estou com uma dor de cabeça daquelas! O que houve ontem a noite?

- Ora. Foi a sua festa surpresa.

- Mas e depois disso?

- Nós bebemos um pouco com os nossos amigos e voltamos para cá. Você me pediu para te acompanhar e aí você sabe...

- Eu bebi?

- Um pouco. A Abby disse que beber um pouquinho só para se divertir não ia lhe fazer mal.

- Então eu só bebi um copo?

- Hahaha...

- Qual é a graça?

- É melhor você não saber. Tenho que ir agora... Bom-dia mais uma vez. – Louis despejou um singelo beijo nos lábios do loiro e se levantou, procurando por suas roupas espalhada no chão.

Enquanto isso em outro extremo da universidade Harry já estava acordado há um bom tempo. Segurando um balde de água em uma mão e um balde de cenoura do outro seguia para o estábulo.

Vários cavalos ainda estavam dormindo. Apenas um já estava acordado e relinchando.

Era um belo ¹_Hunter_ com pelos negros e crina igualmente negra. Possuía uma estranha marca branca que se assemelhava ao formato de uma estrela em sua testa.

- Bom – dia Starfire!

O cavalo relinchou mais uma vez e se aproximou da grade de seu cerco de madeira. Obviamente estava ansioso para ser alimentado por seu dono.

- Trouxe suas cenouras e água!

O moreno levantou o fecho da grade e adentrou para despejar água no potinho do cavalo.

Mal conseguiu despejar e Starfire já esticava a língua tentando pegar uma das cenouras do balde.

- Calmo rapaz. Você já vai comer. - Harry alisou a crina do animal e deu uma cenoura para ele.

- Sabe Starfire... Às vezes parece que você é o único que me entende... É muita pressão... Você não sabe o quanto tem sorte por não ser humano. Ao menos ninguém está te criticando por tudo o que você faz por mais que você se esforce.

O cavalo relinchou, parecendo entender o que seu dono falava. Mesmo assim continuou a mastigar seu café da manhã.

- Como você sabe, meu pai quer que eu seja médico. Mas eu não quero... Não consigo me ver assim... Eu queria muito poder escrever meus livros em paz... Mas eu não posso. Todos esperam que eu seja o rapaz perfeito. O aluno perfeito, o atleta perfeito... Não existe perfeição Star... Me sinto mal com toda essa pressão...

Obviamente Harry sabia que estava falando com um cavalo. Mas ele precisava desabafar com alguém. Qualquer um que pudesse escutá-lo sem criticá-lo.

Suspirou nostálgico e terminou de alimentar o cavalo, fechando a grade mais uma vez.

- Foi bom falar com você Star. Mais tarde vamos treinar. – O moreno disse, acariciando o focinho do animal.

Mal saiu do estábulo e se deparou com todos os atletas o rodeando. Provavelmente iriam perguntar sobre o treino.

- Bom-dia rapazes.

- Bom-dia capitão!- responderam em uníssono.

- Antes que me perguntem qualquer coisa, temos que esclarecer algo. A professora de Artes plásticas conversou comigo ontem à tarde e me contou sobre o que vocês fizeram com um dos alunos dela.

- Não foi nada de mais capitão! Foi só uma brincadeira!

- Que tipo de brincadeira faz uma pessoa chorar? Essa não é a disciplina de cavaleiros! Muito menos a disciplina do meu time.

- Não fizemos nada demais Potter. Foi só uma brincadeira. Não é nossa culpa se a bichinha não agüenta um pequeno trote.

A expressão no rosto de Harry se fechou imediatamente. Com os olhos semicerrados, olhou nos olhos do atleta robusto.

- Vamos esclarecer mais uma coisa aqui Norris. Jamais. Eu repito: Jamais use essa palavra para se referir a alguém. Está me entendendo?

- S-Sim senhor...

- Isso vale para todos vocês. Não se deve julgar as pessoas por sua preferência sexual.

- Sim senhor. - Disseram em uníssono, com cabeças baixas.

- Essa não é a atitude que procuro em meus atletas. Meus atletas são homens de verdade. Meus atletas não se aproveitam da fraqueza dos outros. Meus atletas são cavalheiros. Estou sendo bem claro?

- Sim senhor.

- Pois bem. Que isso não se repita. De agora em diante, se eu receber qualquer reclamação que seja por seus comportamentos, o atleta será imediatamente convidado a se retirar do time.

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo. Então estamos conversados. Nosso treino será hoje às duas da tarde. Não se atrasem.

- Sim senhor.

Após o sermão em seu time, Harry os deixou para trás, mais interessado em lavar seus baldes do que perder tempo discutindo.

Quando estava prestes a chegar ao tanque, avistou o loiro ao longe, desenhando num caderno de sketch, apoiando-se num enorme e antigo carvalho.

Pensou em falar com ele, mas após aquela noite tinha quase certeza de que seria recebido com quatro pedras na mão. Achou melhor nem arriscar, voltando para seu dormitório logo depois.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

Ah Harryzito *-* Esse é o meu garoto! Pena que ele tem medo do Draquinho;.;

Será que ele vai tomar coragem algum dia?

¹_Hunter_ : É uma das raça de cavalos encontrada principalmente na Inglaterra e na Irlanda.São cavalos que não possuem muita velocidade,porém alcançam grandes alturas em seus saltos. Geralmente calmos e um muito bons para montaria.

**Bye Bye**


	4. Smile

Ao final da tarde Harry estava exausto devido ao treino intenso desde cedo. Estava suado e tudo o que precisava era de um banho relaxante e uma boa caneca de chocolate quente.

Quase conseguiu chegar ao corredor ileso, não fosse por uma líder de torcida de cabelos castanhos que pulara em seus braços.

- Oi Harry!

- Olá Candice.

- Como foi o treino de hoje?

- Foi ótimo.

- Que bom... Olha Harry eu queria saber se... Se você gostaria de sair hoje a noite? Que tal irmos ao cinema?

- Mas é claro. Busco você as oito em ponto, tudo bem?

- Perfeito!

A garota olhou para o fundo do corredor e sem aviso algum puxou o moreno para um longo beijo.

- Uau. – Foi tudo o que Harry pôde dizer.

- Te vejo mais tarde Harry!

Quando o rapaz se virou ainda desnorteado para seguir a seu dormitório se deparou com Draco a alguns metros de distância. O artista estava com os lábios trêmulos e uma teimosa lágrima insistia em cair por seu rosto.

- Draco? Está tudo bem?

O loiro não respondeu, sentindo seu corpo paralisar por alguns instantes. Quando voltou a si não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

Harry tentou alcançá-lo correndo logo atrás, o chamando e pedindo para que parasse, mas o outro parecia não ouvir.

- Draco! O que houve? Você gosta dela? Eu sinto muito! Ela me pegou desprevenido!

- O problema é seu Potter!- Foi a única resposta que o loiro deu antes de desaparecer pelo hall branco.

Nem bem entrou em seu quarto e já se atirou contra sua cama, chorando desesperado.

Sabia muito bem que o moreno gostava de garotas, mas ainda tinha esperanças de que o garoto viria a gostar dele algum dia. Porém essa esperança havia sido destruída. Harry tinha uma namorada e isso era o que o loiro mais temia.

Minutos depois ouviu fortes batidas à porta.

- Draco! Draco está aí?

O loiro reconheceu a voz profunda no mesmo instante. Potter havia o seguido até seu dormitório.

- Vá embora!

- Por favor, Draco. Me deixe tentar ajudá-lo!

Não houve resposta em retorno, porém o trinco foi virado e a porta aberta. Harry se apressou para entrar antes que o artista mudasse de idéia.

- O que quer aqui Potter?

O moreno se aproximou com uma expressão de tristeza e se ajoelhou ao pé da cama do artista, segurando o braço de Draco delicadamente.

- Por favor, não faça isso...

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer Potter?

- Eu não quero mandar em você... Eu só não quero que se machuque.

- Por que se importa Potter?

- Só quero seu bem. Poxa... Você é um rapaz tão bonito. Para que se machucar desse jeito?

- Haha... Bonito?- Draco riu com escárnio. – Não precisa zombar de mim Potter!

- Não estou zombando! Você realmente é bonito! Não se ponha para baixo desse jeito.

- Por favor... Me deixe em paz...- Draco estava prestes a chorar mais uma vez.

- Não até saber o que houve. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Não Potter... Você não pode me ajudar... Por favor... Me deixe em paz...

- Foi a Candice? Você gosta dela? Se você gosta, por favor, peço perdão. Eu não fazia idéia que...

- Pare de falar besteiras Potter. Eu não gosto dela.

- Não?

- Todos sabem que eu sou gay Potter!

- E-Eu não sabia.

- Como não?

- Juro que não sabia! Eu pensava que os rapazes estavam colocando apelidos em você apenas por zombaria.

- Eles não estavam brincando Potter.

- Mas então porque você estava chorando então? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada aconteceu Potter... Vá embora...

- Está bem. Eu vou embora. Mas com duas condições.

- Que condições?

- Número 1: Você vai me prometer que não vai mais se machucar desse jeito.

- Mas...

- Prometa.

- Eu prometo...

- Número 2: Você vai me dizer quem o fez se machucar assim. Antes de hoje é claro...

- Potter, por favor...

- Vamos. Me dê um nome. É só isso que peço.

- Eu... Eu não sei os nomes deles... Foram três rapazes do seu time... Faz dois anos que eles vêm praticando bullying comigo...

-Sabe me dizer como eles são?

- Um é ruivo, de estatura média, o outro é loiro e tem olhos verdes e o outro é um rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Ele é bem robusto.

- Obrigado por me dizer. Agora vou deixá-lo em paz. – Harry secou as lágrimas do loiro com o canto de seus dedos e beijou ambos os pulsos dele.

- Está bem...

- Eu só quero que saiba que eu não sou como os meus colegas de time... Sei que não confia em mim, mas saiba que estarei sempre aqui para te ouvir está bem? – Harry disse num leve sorriso.

- Certo...

E sem dizer mais nada, Harry se levantou e deixou o quarto. Draco tentou se segurar para não chorar, mas não teve como. Dessa vez as lágrimas eram de felicidade. Harry não era como ele imaginava. Na verdade era muito melhor.

Olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes tão sinceros o fazia se sentir no paraíso.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ahn *-* Harryzito finalmente falou com ele*-* Viu só Draquinho? Ele definitivamente não é coo os outros u.u**

**Kiss Kiss**


	5. Real Talk

Harry nunca esteve tão furioso quanto naquele momento. Assim que chegou ao outro extremo da universidade chamou seus três colegas de time para a sala de reuniões.

- O que foi capitão?

- Sentem.

Os três se sentaram, encarando um ao outro sem saber o que o moreno queria dizer.

- O que houve desta vez capitão?

- Vocês sabem muito bem o que fizeram não sabem?

- Sinceramente capitão, nós não temos idéia do que o senhor está falando.

- Draco Malfoy.

- De novo com essa história daquela... Daquele cara?

- Vou ser simples e direto. Os três irão receber advertência.

- Mas isso não é justo capitão!

- Eu vou dizer o que não é justo senhor Patrick. Não é justo se aproveitar da fraqueza das pessoas.

- Mas capitão...

- E para você Norris,essa é a sua segunda advertência do mês. Mais uma e você estará fora do time.

- Por favor! O senhor não pode me tirar do time!

- Posso e vou se insistir com esse comportamento.

- Sim senhor.

- Peça desculpas para o Malfoy.

- De novo capitão?

- Está me questionando?

- De modo algum senhor eu só...

- Pois bem, agora já podem ir.

- Sim senhor. - Responderam os três em uníssono.

Enquanto isso a aula de artes se iniciava. Porém desta vez em sala de aula, já que hoje tratariam de um assunto bem íntimo.

- Bom-dia classe!

- Bom-dia senhorita Abby!

- Como sabem hoje iniciaremos nosso estudo de proporções do corpo humano!

- Aeee!- Comemoraram os alunos.

- Draco Malfoy teve a bondade de se voluntariar para ser nosso modelo!

-Aeee!- os alunos comemoraram mais uma vez, aplaudindo.

O loiro entrou na sala, retirando os óculos e o roupão branco sem cerimônias. Sentou-se no suporte, virando-se de costas para os alunos.

- Hoje iremos estudar os movimentos das costas e a textura dos cabelos. Draquinho poderia, por favor, colocar seus cabelos para frente?

- Mas é claro. - Draco obedeceu, puxando seus cabelos para seu ombro esquerdo.

- Continue com a postura ereta. Olhe para a esquerda e mantenha o olhar voltado para o chão.

Perfeito. Podem começar!

Só se ouvia o som dos papéis de bloco sendo virados em seus cavaletes e lápis começando a riscar.

Nenhum aluno se sentia incomodado pela nudez do rapaz e além do mais Draco parecia estar bem confortável com sua própria nudez; apenas um lençol de seda branco cobria suas partes íntimas.

Um tempo depois batidas a porta são ouvidas e logo depois esta é aberta sem cerimônias.

- Senhorita Abby?

- Oh Senhor Norris. O que quer aqui?

- Quero falar com o Malfoy.

- Não vê que estamos ocupados? Aguarde até o fim da aula.

- Certo.

Antes de deixar a sala, o robusto jogador de pólo não pode deixar de notar o rapaz sentado à frente.

Sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha. Nunca havia visto uma pele tão alva e de aparência tão macia.

Quando observou os fios loiros soube que aquele era Draco. Não acreditou no que estava vendo. Como aquele nerd esquisito podia ser tão bonito?

Esperou uma hora inteira até o fim da aula do lado de fora, quando ouviu os alunos finalmente guardando seus materiais.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando os alunos estavam saindo, mas nem precisou abri-la já que Louis abriu a porta.

- O que quer aqui?

- Nada que te interesse, verme.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo incomodar o Dray.

- Não vou incomodar ninguém.

- Quem vai decidir isso é ele. Espere aqui.

Louis voltou para a sala, conversou com o loiro e saiu minutos depois. Com uma expressão de poucos amigos o designer fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que o atleta poderia entrar.

- Tome essa, esquisitão.

- Se você machucá-lo juro que acabo com você!

Norris não se preocupou em responder. Entrou na sala e encontrou Draco se espreguiçando lentamente, pronto para vestir seu roupão.

- O que quer aqui seu brutamonte? Me machucar?

- Não... Eu não...

- Ou veio me humilhar mais uma vez?

- Nada disso Malfoy... Eu... Eu vim pedir desculpas...

- O que? Hahaha... - Draco riu com escárnio, amarrando a tira de seu roupão.

- Qual é a graça?

- Você acha que eu sou burro ou o que?

- É sério Malfoy! O capitão me mandou vir falar com você!

- Não aceito suas desculpas se é isso o que quer ouvir.

- Mas eu estou pedindo desculpas! De verdade.

- Acha que pode tratar os outros como lixo e resolver tudo com um simples pedido de desculpas? Sabe Norris... É muito fácil dizer desculpa depois de já ter feito o estrago!

- Eu sinto muito!

- Você não sabe por quantas noites eu chorei! Você não sabe o quanto eu me machuquei pelo que fez comigo durante esses anos!

- Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria machucar ninguém!

- Oh não mesmo? Tem certeza?

- Me fala uma vez que eu te machuquei?

- Você não me machucou fisicamente. Você me machucou psicologicamente. Acho que nem conhece essa palavra direito.

- Mas é claro que eu conheço! Esqueceu que eu estudo medicina?

- Que belo médico você vai ser! Um médico que machuca os outros ao invés de ajudar! Você me enoja.

- Eu... Eu não queria prejudicar ninguém! Era só uma brincadeira.

- Quando uma brincadeira faz alguém chorar não pode ser considerada como tal! Esse é o problema! Vocês bullys não sabem o que nos causam! Olhe isso aqui!- Draco mostrou seus pulsos feridos para o atleta.

Norris estava prestes a chorar. Nunca imaginou que o que fizesse tivesse conseqüências tão graves.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Draco... Eu sinto muito mesmo... Sei que desculpas não podem consertar o que eu fiz, mas, por favor... Só espero que um dia possa me perdoar.

- Um dia. Não hoje. Não agora. Isso eu não posso fazer.

- Tudo bem...

O atleta não desviou o olhar do loiro nem por um segundo. Olhar naqueles azuis tão profundos e cheios de dor o fez entender o que havia feito.

Draco era um anjo. Um ser tão frágil e vulnerável que parecia impossível destratá-lo. Não conseguia entender o porquê de nunca ter visto daquele modo durante todos aqueles anos.

- Me deixe em paz...

- Já estou indo. Eu sinto muito... - dizia o rapaz, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Adeus.

Antes de partir, Norris correu para perto do loiro, que paralisou pensando que seria machucado, mas o que aconteceu fora algo que Draco jamais imaginou possível: O atleta o abraçou forte, abraçou com todas suas forças e logo depois deixou a sala.

Sabia que após o encontro havia mudado. Algo dentro de seu coração havia mudado. Estava na hora de mudar. Esses eram os pensamentos que povoavam a mente do atleta quando este chegou ao pátio. Havia se tornado um novo homem.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ha! Finalmente o Norris entendeu o que ele estava fazendo de errado. tenho certeza de que agora ele vai mudar *-***

**Haha. Draquinho seduz sempre u.u**

**Bye Bye**


	6. Louis

Já era meia noite quando Draco gemia, segurando as barras douradas de sua cama.

- Ah... Ah...

- Ah... Dray...- Louis gemeu, tomando os lábios rosados delicadamente nos seus.

- Hmm... Hmmm...

- Você é tão lindo... Tão lindo...

- Ahhh... - O loiro gemeu ao sentir seu ponto sensível ser tocado de modo tão íntimo.

Num repente a porta vibrou com três batidas. Praguejando, o asiático retira seu membro e rola para o lado.

- Que merda! Quem está batendo há essa hora?

- Vou lá ver. Fique aí.

Draco ajeitou os cabelos, vestiu seu roupão azul bebê e olhou pelo olheiro da porta.

Sentiu o coração acelerar por alguns instantes e com mãos trêmulas girou a maçaneta rapidamente.

- Oi?

- Oi... Me desculpa aparecer a essa hora da noite.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- É que... Eu precisava de alguém para conversar... E...

- Dray! Volta pra cá! A cama está fria sem você!- Louis avisou.

- Oh... Não sabia que estava ocupado... Eu sinto muito. Volto outra hora. - O moreno parecia abalado por algum motivo.

- Mas se quiser passar aqui amanhã de manhã. Podemos conversar melhor não acha?

- Certo. Me desculpe por tomar seu tempo...

- De modo algum Potter! Eu realmente quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

- Então deixe para amanhã mesmo. Peça desculpas para o seu namorado. Eu não quis atrapalhar.

- Ele não é meu namorado, Potter.

- Tudo bem... Tenha uma boa noite.

Draco notou que havia algo de muito errado, mas achou melhor não comentar. Esperou o moreno desaparecer pelo corredor para fechar a porta de seu dormitório.

- Como você é apressadinho!

- Desculpe se eu interrompi a sua conversa com "não-sei-quem".

- Era o Harry.

- Ah... Então está explicado. Agora podemos continuar?

- Claro. Me desculpe.

Em questão de segundos já estavam se atracando novamente, porém Draco parecia estar mais distante que nunca.

Nem ao menos gemeu quando chegou ao clímax. Seus olhos estavam voltados para o teto, como se quisesse enxergar algo além daquela pintura branca.

- Dray? Fala sério! Você nem sentiu!

- Me desculpa... Eu estava distante...

- Aposto que estava pensando no Potter...

- Não sei não Lou... Tem alguma coisa errada. Acho que ele precisava mesmo de alguém para conversar.

- Se é isso o que você quer, então vá atrás dele... - O designer concluiu, parecendo estar levemente chateado com toda aquela situação.

- Me perdoe Lou... Você deu o seu melhor hoje. É sério... Eu só fiquei meio balançado com o Harry... Prometo te recompensar.

- Vai atrás do seu sonho, loirinho... Talvez você seja exatamente o que ele precisa. - Agora o rapaz já estava mais bem humorado.

- Você é o melhor não-namorado-amigo-com-benefícios que alguém poderia ter Lou!- Draco abraçou o amigo carinhosamente e correu para seu armário.

- Se importa se eu dormir?

- Mas é claro que não! Fique à vontade Lou! Eu volto mais tarde!

- Valeu.

Louis se cobriu com o grosso edredom e fechou seus olhos para tentar dormir. Enquanto isso, Draco procurou por um de seus macacões e seus prendedores de cabelo.

Obviamente tomou um banho para se livrar das "evidências" do que havia acabado de fazer e vestiu-se rapidamente. Quando estava praticamente pronto,se olhou no espelho boquiaberto.

- Louis!

- O q-que foi?- O designer,perguntou,acordando com o grito do loiro.

-Não acredito nisso Louis! Você gozou na minha roupa!

- Foi mal!

- Droga... O que eu vou vestir agora? Coloquei minhas roupas pra lavar hoje...

- Pega as minhas roupas. Problema resolvido. Posso voltar a dormir agora? Obrigado.

- Mas elas ficam muito largas!

- É o que tem para hoje... – E sem dizer mais nada, Louis voltou a roncar se encolhendo na cama.

"Droga, droga, droga..."- Draco pensou, procurando pelas roupas do colega espalhadas pelo chão.

Realmente as roupas ficaram muito grandes, mas essa era a única opção que ele encontrou.

Sabia de cor o prédio e o número do dormitório em que o moreno se encontrava. Nunca teve coragem de passar por lá, mas agora possuía mais confiança no atleta.

Chegou ao quarto andar do terceiro prédio da universidade com as mãos sobre o peito. Nunca havia andando tanto pela universidade quanto naquela noite.

Ajeitou os cabelos mais uma vez e seguiu pelo corredor escuro dos dormitórios até chegar ao apartamento número 720. Diferente dos outros prédios, todos os apartamentos possuíam campainhas e as portas eram variadas.

Tocou a campainha apenas uma vez e aguardou ser atendido. Harry atendeu a porta com um meio sorriso e indicou que o loiro deveria seguir em frente. Aguardou Draco entrar em seus apartamento e fechou a porta.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

******Ha;.; Não acredito que o Harry atrapalhou eles u.u Mas enfim... O que será que ele queria? Ele não parecia estar muito bem.**

**Vamos ver 3**

**Bye Bye**


	7. I will be there for you

- E então? O que era tão importante para fazê-lo bater em minha porta em plena meia-noite?

- Me desculpe por isso Draco.

- Não tem problema. Em que posso ajudar Harry?

- Gostaria de um chá?

- Na verdade uma xícara de chá iria muito bem agora.

- Certo. Framboesa, grapefruit ou maça?

- Grapefruit, por favor.

- Vou esquentar a água e já volto. Fique à vontade.

O moreno foi até a cozinha para preparar o chá, deixando sua visita na sala de estar.

Draco observou o apartamento de cima a baixo. Sempre imaginou que o atleta fosse rico,mas não tão rico assim.

Seu apartamento era duas vezes o tamanho do dormitório do loiro, além do mais possuía lareira elétrica, uma enorme televisão de plasma e uma mesa de sinuca.

Ao fundo do corredor se encontravam duas portas, provavelmente do banheiro e do quarto.

Harry voltou com as duas xícaras, entregando uma ao convidado e sentando-se em sua elegante poltrona marrom. Seus olhos pareciam inchados e avermelhados.

- Não tenho como agradecer por ter vindo.

- Só me diga como posso ajudar.

- Você tem que me prometer que essa conversa vai ficar só entre nós.

- Prometo.

- Para encurtar uma história longa, recebi uma ligação de meu pai hoje.

- Certo.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas meu pai é um dos médicos mais conceituados de Londres.

- Sim. Acho que todos sabem disso. E você quer seguir os passos dele,certo?

- Esse é o problema. Sabe Draco... Eu não gosto de medicina.

- Não?- o loiro indagou confuso.

- Não. Isso é o que todos pensam, mas não é o que eu quero ser!

- O que você realmente gostaria de fazer?

- Eu... Eu gostaria de ser escritor.

- Escritor? Hahaha...

- Hey. Qual é a graça?

- Nenhuma. É que é estranho ver alguém do time de pólo falando em ser escritor. Me desculpe...

- Sou bem diferente dos outros.

- Deu para perceber... Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem...

- Por que não diz isso para seu pai então?

- Até parece! Ele me deserdaria num piscar de olhos!

- Sério?

- Nem todos têm a liberdade de se expressar como bem entendem Draco.

- Isso é um fato...

- Meu pai não é nada tolerante. Isso eu posso garantir.

- Puxa... Isso não é nada legal.

- Não mesmo... Sabe Draco... Eu queria poder ser eu mesmo pelo menos uma vez... – As lágrimas começavam a cair pelo rosto do moreno e Draco sentiu o coração apertar.

- Não chore... - Draco disse, secando as lágrimas do atleta carinhosamente.

- Dói muito não poder ser quem você realmente é...

- Nem me fale... - o loiro concordou, acariciando suas cicatrizes do pulso.

- Por isso eu queria tanto falar com você... Eu sinto falta de ter alguém para conversar... Tenho o Starfire, é claro, mas ele não me responde... O pobrezinho é só um cavalo afinal.

- Entendo... Olha Harry... Assim como você me ofereceu um ombro amigo, também ofereço o meu. Sempre que precisar de alguém para conversar ou desabafar, é só me procurar...

- Obrigado... Você não sabe a sorte que tem... Eu queria poder fazer o curso que eu amo, ter amigos para falar besteiras entre outras coisas. É horrível ter que ser perfeito o tempo todo.

- É horrível porque não existe tal coisa como perfeição Harry. E é isso que faz o ser humano ser tão belo... Nada é perfeito...

- Você tem toda a razão.

- Olha Harry... Eu vou sempre estar aqui quando precisar. Assim como você estará por mim eu estarei por você...

- Você não faz mesmo idéia do bem que me fez hoje. Muito obrigado mesmo...

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Minha nossa! Já são uma e meia da manhã! Acho que está na hora de dormir. Tenho treino amanhã cedo.

- Boa-noite Harry...

- Boa noite Draco...- Harry puxou o loiro para um abraço antes de abrir a porta do apartamento.

- Até mais.

Com o coração aquecido, Draco voltou para seu dormitório tentando ser o mais silencioso possível. Tirou as roupas emprestadas e se deitou na cama com muito cuidado, mesmo assim Louis automaticamente se aninhou em seu peito.

- Hmm... Chegou tarde...

- Desculpa... Eu o acordei?

- Não... Eu já estava acordado... Na verdade tentando dormir de novo... Boa-noite Dray...

- Boa-noite Lou.- Draco deu alguns celinhos no designer antes de cair no sono.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Awn;.; Tadinho do Harry ;.; Pelo menos o Draquinho estava lá para consolá-lo *-***

**Mas fico com pena do Louis;.; Será que ele não fica com ciúmes?**

**Bye Bye**


	8. Plan

Quando Louis acordou não pode evitar o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Hmm... É maravilhoso ser acordado assim...

- Hmmm...

Draco continuou o que fazia, recebendo leves carícias nos cabelos. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer após a interrupção da noite passada.

Com mais alguns minutos o designer finalmente libera seus fluidos com um longo gemido.

O loiro limpa os cantos da boca e abraça o designer com carinho. Louis sempre tinha o corpo quentinho àquela hora da manhã.

- Uau...

- Bom-dia Lou...

- Bom-dia Dray.

- Como foi com o Potter?

-Ah... Foi bem. Ele só queria conversar.

- Legal...

- Ele é um fofo Lou... Eu nem fazia idéia. Acho que voltei a ter a inspiração que precisava!

- Sério? Mas isso é ótimo Dray!

- Não é?

- Bem, tudo o que posso dizer é que estou muito feliz por você. Sério mesmo.

- Obrigado Lou! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você Lou...

- Digo o mesmo Dray.

- Sabe Lou... Eu queria saber se você tem ciúmes...

- Ciúmes? Eu? Claro que não Dray. Não é como se você fosse o meu namorado ou algo do tipo.

- Você é um fofo... - Draco sorriu, afundando o rosto no pescoço do designer.

- Hmm... Vem cá... - Louis inverteu as posições, deitando-se por cima do loiro para beijá-lo com paixão.

- Hmm...

- Hmm... Preciso comprar mais proteção...

- A sua já acabou?

- Correção: As nossas acabaram... Por que alguém aqui não consegue ficar nem uma semana sem... Você sabe.

- Hey!

- Mas é verdade.

- Pior que é mesmo...

-Semana que vem compro mais.

- Certo.

- Acho que já está na hora de levantar. Minha aula começa daqui a 20 minutos.

- Mas já?

- Fazer o que. Vida de universitário não é fácil. Vai ter aula hoje?

- Não. Agente não tem aula de sexta-feira. Acho que vou tomar um bom banho e ir assistir o treino de pólo.

- Tome cuidado com aqueles atletas idiotas, está bem?

- Pode deixar.

- Tchau Draquinho! Nos vemos amanhã!- O designer pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestindo-as rapidamente.

- Tchau Lou.

Trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de seguirem com suas vidas. Louis foi direto para a sala de aula e Draco tomou um banho rápido para ver o treino. Agradeceu mentalmente por Louis ter recolhido sua roupa lavada na madrugada.

Só poderia ser ele, afinal naquele dia o loiro não havia recolhido suas roupas. Nada como ter alguém para ajudar quando era preciso.

Como de costume Draco pegou seu café da manhã no refeitório e correu para o jardim próximo ao pátio, sentando-se sobre o velho carvalho.

Não suportava tomar café no refeitório principalmente porque todo o dia ouvia risinhos e piadinhas com seu nome. Os outros alunos também não pareciam gostar nem um pouco de sua presença.

Estava prestes a morder seu sanduiche de pão integral quando levou um susto ao sentir uma mão tocar seu ombro.

- Céus!

- Olá.

- Ah... É você Norris. O que quer aqui?

- Posso me sentar com você.

- Obviamente que não, mas mesmo assim sei que vai sentar, então...

- Obrigado.

O atleta abriu uma pequena toalha listrada, sentando-se por cima dela para não sujar seu uniforme. Logo abriu sua pequena lancheira para tomar seu café.

- Lancheira dos Power Rangers? Não está meio velho para isso?

- Tem algum problema?

- Não, de modo algum...

- Ótimo.

- Mas o que quer de mim dessa vez?

- Preciso conversar.

- Era só o que me faltava... Agora virei psicólogo de atleta...

- Preciso mesmo conversar. É sério.

- Está bem... Pode falar.

- Se lembra da sua aula de pintura de alguns dias atrás?

- Lembro.

- Você estava completamente nu.

- Não me diga?- Draco comentou com sarcasmo.

- Então... Eu quero que você saiba que é muito bonito.

- Bonito? Eu? Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Durante esses dois anos eu tive que aguentar você e seus amigos me chamando de "feioso saco de ossos".

- É que eu nunca tinha realmente parado para te olhar.

- Correção: Você nunca tinha me olhado com essa coisinha aí no meio das suas pernas. Francamente eu estou começando a acreditar que os homens pensam por aí mesmo...

- Não é bem assim... Quero dizer. Sem óculos você é outra pessoa.

- Sou?

- Esses óculos são muito grandes. Sem eles todos podem ver a beleza dos seus olhos azuis.

- Fala sério...

- É sério. Você não é nem um pouco feio... Eu só não peço mais desculpas porque você ainda vai ouvir muito isso de mim...

- Tá legal. Você me viu pelado, ficou excitadinho e agora quer conversar comigo por que...?

- Por isso. Eu só queria dizer que você é lindo.

- Bem... Obrigado.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- É melhor não estar pensando em fazer nenhuma gracinha.

- Se eu realmente quisesse fazer alguma coisa eu já teria feito...

- Tem razão.

- Pois bem. Quero fazer um trato com você.

- Trato? Que tipo de trato?

- Eu ajudo você a ficar com o Harry e em troca você vai me ajudar a pegar aquela gostosa da Nancy.

- Mais respeito,por favor.

- Certo. A Nancy. Aquela loirinha bonitinha do seu quarto.

- Como espera que eu o ajude?

- Me ensine sobre arte. Eu quero ter o que conversar com ela.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Eu te ajudo a se arrumar melhor, a se portar melhor perto dos atletas e assim se aproximar cada vez mais do Potter.

- Mas eu já conversei com ele.

- Você não gosta dele?

- Como você sabe? Ah... Esqueça... Todos sabem não é?

- Sabem. E eu só... Só quero ajudar. Talvez se você tirar esses óculos e se vestir um pouco melhor...

- O que há de errado nas minhas roupas e nos meus óculos.

- Nada de mais. É quem com essa roupa você parece aquelas lésbicas...

- Eu sou um cara caso tenha esquecido.

- Ainda parece uma lésbica.

- Eu não vou mudar o que eu sou só para ganhar a atenção do Harry.

- Pense comigo: Se você melhorar a aparência, as pessoas vão ver o quanto você é lindo e aí vão começar a se perguntar: "Porque ele ainda não é popular?". Não seria ótimo não ter mais alunos fazendo piadinhas sobre você?

- Até que seria...

- Então temos um trato?

- Certo... - Draco deu a mão para o atleta,apertando-a com força.

Só esperava que tudo aquilo desse certo e que no final pudesse continuar com a sua vida na universidade sem qualquer preocupação.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Louis fofo;.;**

**Ah... Estou desconfiada... Mas vamos ver se vai dar certo;.;**

**Imaginem que o Draco faria de tudo para que as pessoas parassem de atirar coisas nele;.;**

**Vamos ver o que vai acontecer...**

**kiss kiss**


	9. Change

Draco mal sabia por onde olhar quando entrou na Harrods com Norris. Após um dia exaustivo de caminhadas, o atleta finalmente encontrou a loja que seria perfeita para o novo visual do loiro.

- Mas... A Harrods é muito cara Norris! Isso é loucura. Não posso aceitar.

- Já disse que dinheiro não é problema.

- Mas essas roupas... Eu não sei se tem a ver comigo...

- Tem a coleção casual. Ela é mais jovem e tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

- Não posso deixar você gastar esse dinheiro comigo!

- Não se preocupe.

- Certo... Mas já vou avisando que não tenho como pagar caso me cobre.

- Não vou cobrar nada. Agora pare de resmungar e vamos ver o que tem de bom hoje.

O loiro nunca havia entrado em uma loja daquele porte. Tudo para ele era novidade, desde o layout à organização das peças de roupa. Tudo muito bem organizado e distribuído.

Com tantas roupas, Draco mal sabia por onde começar. Pegou sete looks de seu agrado e os deixou com Norris enquanto escolhia as combinações que iria fazer.

A cada vez que vestia um look o loiro abria a cortina para que o atleta visse. Mesmo com os sinais positivos deste ele não conseguia gostar do que estava vestindo.

No sétimo e último look finalmente se sentiu bem com o que vestia. Era um look simples e discreto. Usava uma camisa social xadrez azul clara de mangas longas e uma calça social azul escuro com aparência lavada. Estava lindo.

- Uau.- O atleta suspirou. – De uma voltinha.

- Sério?

- Vai. Só uma voltinha.

Draco obedeceu, dando uma pequena volta e parando no mesmo lugar em que estava. Aquelas roupas eram muito confortáveis.

- Gostei desse look. Posso ficar com ele?

- Mas é óbvio que pode. Gostou desses outros aqui?

- Mais ou menos... São muito caros.

- Vamos levar todos!

- O que? Não! Você não pode fazer isso!

- Posso e já estou fazendo. Hey, amigo!- Norris chamou um dos vendedores.

- Em que posso ajudar senhor?

- Empacote todas essas roupas para mim, por favor?

- Claro. - O vendedor pegou uma sacola da loja e depositou todas as roupas para levá-las ao caixa.

- Eu não acredito que você vai gastar tudo isso por mim...

- Bom, as vezes eu sou bonzinho.

- Não sei não...

- É sério. Eu quero fazer pelo menos uma coisa boa na minha vida...

- Certo.

- Agora vamos até o centro comprar algo para você prender os cabelos e você estará prontíssimo.

- Puxa! Já são seis horas da tarde!- Draco exclamou, checando seu relógio.

- É... O tempo voa quando estamos comprando.

- Nem me fale...

Chegaram ao caixa e encontraram suas compras devidamente embaladas e dispostas em sacolas.

- Boa-tarde senhor. Modo de pagamento?

-Cartão de crédito.

- O total é de £ 1.340 libras.

- Sim senhora.- Norris entregou o cartão para a moça, que fez o processo de cobrança, pediu a senha e entregou as notinhas.

- Muito obrigada por comprar conosco senhor. Tenha uma boa-tarde.

- Muitíssimo obrigado. Vamos Draco.

O loiro mal conseguia falar. Seu coração já estava acelerado apenas por ouvir o valor da compra. Nunca gastou isso com qualquer coisa que fosse quanto mais com roupas.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... Obrigado Norris... Nem sei como agradecer.

- De nada loirinho. Só não se esqueça da sua parte no trato.

- Claro. Sem problemas. Quando quiser aprender sobre arte é só me chamar.

- Bom garoto.

Voltaram para a universidade bem a tempo do jantar. Draco foi até seu dormitório para guardar suas compras e desceu para o refeitório. Estava diferente, mas não muito. Seus cabelos estavam presos por um elástico escuro e jogados para frente de seus ombros. Usava uma das roupas novas; a mais casual possível. Estava sem óculos, mas conseguia enxergar sem eles,pois precisava destes apenas para leitura e pintura.

Quando abriu a porta notou o silêncio estarrecedor. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para o loiro e vários alunos cochichavam entre si.

" Esse é mesmo o Draco esquisitão? Nossa, como eles está bonito"

" Fala sério! Quem diria que esse esquisito era bonito afinal?"

Com um discreto pigarrear, Draco deu um passo a frente e então todo o barulho se iniciou novamente. Quando encontrou a mesa de Louis e de seus colegas de curso, Draco de apressou em pegar sua bandeja de jantar e sentar ao lado deles.

- Uau... Onde vamos gatinho?- Louis brincou.

- . Muito engraçado Lou.

- O que houve? Ficou o dia inteiro fora?

- Estava fazendo compras...

- Sozinho?

- E isso te interessa?

- Hey. Não precisa morder.

- Desculpa Lou... É que eu estou meio nervoso.

- Tudo bem... Mesmo assim continua lindo... – O designer sussurrou ao ouvido de Draco.

- Obrigado.

- Hoje ninguém xingou você! Que milagre.

- É o meu novo visual. Incrível como as roupas podem mesmo mudar a imagem que as pessoas têm de você.

- Isso é verdade...

- Quem sabe assim o Harry... Não se interessa um pouco mais por mim.

- Você já era lindo e continua lindo. Só que lindo com roupas caras... Eu não sei se isso é legal Dray.

- Não gostou?

- Eu gostei... Mas não é você... Eu gosto do seu macacão e dos fiozinhos que saiam do seu cabelo. Tinha um ar tão natural...

- Eu continuo natural oras. Sou eu mesmo, As roupas não fazem o homem.

- Tudo bem então...

Desde então Louis não falou mais nada durante a refeição. Apenas comeu seu jantar silenciosamente e saiu da mesa sem se despedir de ninguém. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior,sabendo que aquilo era sua culpa.

Estava prestes a se levantar para seguir o designer quando sentiu um toque suave no ombro.

- Draco?

- H-Harry? Oi Harry!- O loiro sentiu seu coração acelera ainda mais.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo e com você?

- Estou bem também... Será que... Poderíamos conversar mais tarde?

- Claro.

- Então te vejo mais tarde. A propósito, você está lindo...

- M-Muito obrigado. - O loiro agradeceu, se castigando mentalmente por gaguejar.

Assim que Harry saiu, os colegas do loiro começaram a comemorar e vibrar entre si.

- Não acredito! O Harry finalmente falou com você!

- Pois é Nancy... Acho que a minha sorte vai começar a mudar a partir de agora.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Não não Dra****quinho . O que foi que você fez? O Louis só quer o seu bem ;.;**

**Será que o nosso loirinho vai perceber? E o que será que o Harryzito quer dessa vez? Vamos ver!**

**Bye Bye**


	10. On poems and sadness

Muitos alunos foram conversar com o loiro após o jantar. Até mesmo alunos que ele nunca vira andando pelos corredores da universidade.

- Olá! Me chamo Jamie e sou do quarto semestre de Biologia.

- Muito prazer.

- Eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair com agente qualquer dia desses. Para ir ao cinema ou algo do tipo.

- Er... Claro... Eu aviso quando estiver livre. - A sobrancelha de Draco arqueou suavemente em desconfiança. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

- Valeu! Nos vemos por aí.

- Aham...

Draco se apressou em correr para o quarto do moreno, com vários pensamentos rondando em sua mente. A aceitação instantânea dos "colegas" de universidade pareceu estranha, mas era a primeira vez que conseguia comer no refeitório sem ser motivo de piadas.

Se olhou no espelho do corredor para ver se estava bonito e bateu à porta,ouvindo um pedido para que a abrisse.

- Harry?

- Oi Draco! Que bom que você veio!Sente-se aqui perto de mim. - o moreno apontou o canto da cama em que o loiro deveria se sentar.

- Oi Harry. Sobre o que quer conversar hoje?

- Duas coisas. Número 1: Você está bem diferente. Eu gostava dos seus óculos. Número 2: Quero ler um poema para você.

- Se quiser posso colocar meus óculos.

- Não, não. Fique a vontade. Quero que fique do jeito que se sentir confortável.

- Está bem... E eu adoraria ouvir seu poema.

- Pois bem. Hem Hem.- Harry pigarreou e olhou para a folha de papel em sua mão.

- "Amá-la sem poder tocar meus lábios nos á-la sem sequer poder tocáá-la sem poder consolá-la nos momentos de sequer poder enxugar suas lágrimas,pois agora não está mais ê não está mais o que resta é aquela antiga fotografia que outrora parecia tão real.  
>Agora só me restam aslembrançças de um amor que já se foi"<p>

- Puxa Harry... Isso... Isso foi lindo.

- Sério? Nossa... Obrigado.

- É sério... Você tem um dom. Esse poema foi tão lindo... E tão triste...

- Ah sim... Escrevi esse poema num dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida.

- Se me permite perguntar, é um poema pessoal? Digo... Para alguém em especial?

- Sim. Para minha primeira namorada.

- O que houve com ela?

-Hmm... Me trocou por outra coisa...

- Só isso? Trocou você por outra coisa?

- Sim.

- Era um colega?

- Não era bem um colega... Era algo.

- Algo o que?

Harry suspirou, acariciando sua própria nuca. Seus olhos se voltaram para cima, como se estivesse tentando evitar o choro.

- Ela me trocou pelo céu...

O loiro não sabia se chorava ou se consolava o moreno. Nunca imaginou que o atleta tivesse passado por uma dor tão grande assim.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... Sinto muito.

- Isso foi há muito tempo atrás... Eu ainda tinha 14 anos.

- 14 anos?

- Sim... Ela foi a minha melhor amiga de infância... E por fim acabamos namorando... Mas a perdi por uma fatalidade da vida.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Agora tudo está bem... Eu estou bem. - Harry abriu um lindo sorriso. – Sei que ela iria querer me ver feliz e bem. E é exatamente assim que estou.

- Concordo...

- Então, que tal falarmos de coisas boas?

- Ótima idéia.

- Toda vez que eu compor um poema, se importaria de ouvir? Sabe... Quando eu crio, parece que eu estou em outro mundo

- Será um prazer ouvir seus poemas! Eu também me sinto assim quando eu pinto. Parece que eu desapareço por alguns segundos... É como se eu estivesse invisível...

-É exatamente assim que eu me sinto!

- Puxa... Temos algo em comum não é? Haha...

-Oh... Sinto muito. Tenho que ir para o treino agora. Amanhã é o grande dia!

- Grande dia?

- O dia do campeonato interno.

- Ah sim... E quando é o campeonato nacional?

- Depois de amanhã!

- Uau. Boa-sorte Harry! Vou torcer muito por você!

-Obrigado. A propósito, passei por aquele seu amigo japonês hoje. Ele parecia estar um pouco abatido.

- Viu para onde ele foi?

- Não sei. Talvez para o dormitório dele.

- Ah... Acho melhor ir falar com ele... Bem... Boa-noite Harry. Foi muito bom conversar com você.

- Igualmente. Tenha uma boa-noite Dray. Posso te chamar assim?

- Hahaha...Pode me chamar do que quiser Harry.- Draco corou como um pimentão antes de deixar o quarto.

Sentia um calor gostoso preencher seu peito enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Se sentia tão bem com o atleta que podia ficar com ele por toda a eternidade.

Mesmo assim ainda se sentia mal pelo modo que tratara o melhor amigo. Respirou fundo antes de correr para o dormitório do designer.

Como já conhecia o rapaz, não fez cerimônias para abrir a porta e entrar no quarto.

Louis estava sentado no chão, próximo à janela do quarto, ouvindo seu mp3 com seu caderno de sketch e lápis em suas mã estar fechado em seu próprio mundo.

- Lou?

- Ah... Oi Dray...

- Oi Lou. Posso me sentar aí?

- Se você quiser... - Louis deu com os ombros, voltando sua atenção para o desenho.

- Olha Lou... Eu não queria te magoar. Você viu como as pessoas me trataram diferente lá no refeitório, não viu?

- Sim , eu vi.

- Eles me aceitam agora. É a primeira vez que janto no refeitório sem que ninguém tire sarro de mim ou jogue coisas no meu cabelo.

- Não se engane Dray. Não é porque mudou o visual que as pessoas milagrosamente vão começar a te respeitar.

- Bem, parece que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Talvez seja só por interesse.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Por que é a verdade Dray! Para que mudar agora?

- Até mesmo o Harry gostou do meu novo visual!

- Ele não parece ser fútil. Com certeza ele nem liga para o seu visual. Você é uma pessoa tão inteligente Dray... Não se engane.

- Quer saber? Estou começando a entender... Acho que estou detectando ciúmes! É isso. Ciúmes porque as pessoas agora falam comigo e não com você.

- Dray isso não é verdade.

- É claro que é! Você não quer que eu tenha amigos. Você me quer inteiro só para você.

- Dray... Isso... Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso.

- Já que estamos sendo sinceros, vou falar então. Só continuei sendo seu amigo até hoje por causa do sexo!

- O que... O que está dizendo Dray?

- Estou sendo sincero.

- Você não é assim Dray. Pare com isso.

- A verdade dói, não é? Já cansei desse seu ciúme. Eu não sou a sua propriedade!

- Você... Você não pode estar falando sério...

- Ah sim. Nunca fui tão sério em toda a minha vida.

- Está bem... - a dor nos olhos do designe era nítida. Logo ele voltou a se encolher,olhando para seu caderno.

- Ótimo! Estou indo!

- Tchau Dray... Espero que você seja muito feliz...

-Não adianta tentar me amolecer.

- Eu não estou tentando nada. Só estou sendo sincero Dray. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo.

- Okay. Estou indo embora.

- Tchau Dray...

Draco correu para fora do apartamento para que o designer não o visse chorando. Não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas para o amigo, mas agora era tarde de mais.

Não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse seu plano de ficar com Harry.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Nãaao D****ray;.; De novo? Você foi mal com o Louis;.; Ele só quer que você seja feliz;.;**

**Vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora.**

**Tadinho do Harry... **

**bye bye**


	11. Pay me

-Hey loirinho!- Norris cumprimentou,se aproximando do loiro.

Draco estava sentado na grama, desenhando em seu caderno sketch próximo ao antigo carvalho.

- Oi Norris!

- Posso falar com você?

- Mas é claro.

- Não aqui. Vamos para o meu dormitório.

- Er... Está bem...

- Me acompanhe.

O atleta indicou o caminho pelo qual deveria seguir, sendo acompanhado pelo outro rapaz.

Quando chegaram Draco suspirou. Sabia que o quarto seria quase igual ao de Harry, já que ambos vinham de famílias ricas.

- Sobre o que queria falar?

- Um minuto. Sente-se aí na cama. - Norris pediu, trancando a porta do quarto.

- Então?

- Bem... Acho que está na hora de eu receber meu pagamento, não acha?

- Pagamento? Está falando sobre a aula de artes?

-Não é disso que estou falando loirinho...

- Mas então do que é que está falando?

- Haha...

Draco sentiu o coração acelerar. Principalmente quando Norris o empurrou delicadamente na cama, fazendo-o deitar e prendendo os finos pulsos do loiro em suas mãos.

- Pare com isso... Me solte!

- Quero meu pagamento loirinho... Um corpo tão lindo assim não pode ser desperdiçado,não é?

- Por favor... Por favor, me solte!

- Não vou te machucar... Só quero meu pagamento.

- Não... Por favor, não...

- Comece a tirar a roupa bem devagar.

- Eu não quero! Por favor, não faça isso...

- Está me negando um pedido depois de todo o dinheiro que eu gastei com você? Isso não é legal loirinho...

O loiro engoliu a seco. Não queria que Norris o machucasse, então achou melhor obedecer começando a retirar suas roupas.

Seu peito subia e descia enquanto respirava descompassadamente. Não queria ceder, mas tinha muito medo do que o outro poderia fazer caso não o obedecesse.

- P-Por favor...

- Você é bem gostosinho... Se eu soubesse disso antes teria feito muito mais quando o conheci...

- Por favor... Não...

- Quietinho agora e vire de costas.

Humilhado, Draco obedeceu se deitando com a barriga para baixo. Seu corpo tremia e seu coração acelerava cada vez mais.

- Por favor... Não me machuque...

- Não vou te machucar. E caso queira sabe, estou usando proteção. Já que você é um viadinho, não tem como eu saber se tem alguma doença.

- Por favor... Não... Não...

- Agora quietinho mesmo. - Norris disse, abaixando as calças alguns centímetros.

Tudo o que Draco pode fazer foi morder os lábios e virara a cabeça de lado, apoiando-a no travesseiro.

Após exatos trinta minutos de tortura Norris finalmente liberou suas sementes com um grunhido alto.

Draco mal conseguia se mexer após o ato e tinha seu corpo completamente trêmulo, pois o atleta não havia sido nem um pouco cuidadoso. Sabia que tinha de ser forte. Não podia chorar, pelo menos não na frente do outro.

- Hmm... - O loiro gemeu de dor.

- Isso foi ótimo. Valeu à pena. Agora estamos quites.

- Me deixe ir... Por favor... - Draco pediu numa voz fraca.

- Claro. Fique à vontade. Tenho que ir para o campo. Afinal hoje é o nosso grande dia! Olhe só, já são duas horas! Te vejo mais tarde. – E sem dizer mais nada, Norris levantou as calças e deixou o quarto.

Draco estava enojado com si mesmo. Como poderia ter passado por aquela situação? Talvez se não fosse tão medroso, pudesse ter evitado.

Com muita dificuldade se sentou de lado na cama, tentando vestir as roupas o mais rápido que podia. Quando estava pronto, ajeitou os cabelos, vestiu seus óculos, seu cachecol e saiu mancando pelo corredor.

Não conseguia evitar as lágrimas teimosas, mas mesmo assim não podia desistir no meio do caminho. Harry estava o esperando para o campeonato. Tinha certeza disso e isso foi o que o motivou a continuar caminhando.

Quando chegou ao pátio se deparou com Louis. Tentou ao máximo não fazer contato visual com ele, mas foi impossível já que o designer percebeu algo errado, correndo para socorrê-lo.

- Dray o que houve?

- Não interessa... Me deixe em paz...

- Deixe-me tentar ajudar! O que aconteceu?

- Louis... Por favor... Por favor, me deixe em paz...

- Ao menos me deixe levá-lo para o seu quarto!

- Não Louis... Eu vou para a arena. Vai começar o campeonato do Harry.

- Não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho!

- Pare com isso...

O designer não deu ouvido, segurando o loiro no colo para levá-lo até a arquibancada. Quando menos esperava, sentiu o corpo do loiro tremer e algumas lágrimas molharem sua camiseta.

- Só quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Nada que te interesse... - Draco disse numa voz chorosa.

- Eu estou aqui para ajudar.

- Não quero sua ajuda... Apenas me deixe na arquibancada e vá embora... Não quero falar com você...

- Tudo bem. Se não quiser que eu fale tudo bem. Ficarei calado. Só quero que você se sinta bem.

-...

Assim que chegaram à arquibancada alguns alunos de artes os chamaram para as cadeiras. Louis deixou o loiro sentado, mas mesmo assim não foi embora. Fez questão de sentar ao lado do outro.

- Espero que esteja melhor.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não quero sentar perto de você...

- Só estou aqui para assistir o jogo.

- Sei...

Mais uma vez o coração de Draco acelera, porém desta vez era de emoção. Harry entrava no campo e acenava alegremente para o loiro.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>By Vicky<strong>

Norris seu malvado! Sabia que essa era sua intenção desde o começo u.u

Tadinho do Louis;.; Mas pelo menos ele não desiste.

bye bye


	12. Seize the day

O jogo começa sem nenhum atraso, como era esperado. Os times se posicionaram nas linhas e o juiz deu início à partida.

A bola começou com o time oposto da universidade Yale que vinha representando a seleção de Wales. Os quatro jogadores davam golpes de taco na pequena bola e corriam o mais rápido que podiam,enquanto a defesa de Duntsminor se mantinha focada no bloqueio com seus tacos.

Num passe extremamente elegante, Harry conseguiu tirar a bola do tipo oposto, assumindo o controle do jogo. Correu para frente procurando por seus colegas e logo a esquerda estava Norris. Ambos eram atacantes, então geralmente mantinham passes conjuntos. O moreno passou a bola para o colega que correu ainda mais, acertando o gol com maestria.

A platéia que em sua maioria era composta por alunos da casa vibrava e aplaudia fervorosamente.

Como era de se esperar, o jogo foi bem equilibrado. Yale conseguiu virar o jogo por alguns minutos, mas por fim com um ótimo passe Harry fez o gol da vitória.

O time de Duntsminor era ovacionado pelos alunos, professores e pela banda da universidade.

Agora o time invicto ganhara a vaga para o campeonato nacional do Reino Unido. Não podiam estar mais felizes e orgulhosos.

Harry se sentia nas nuvens, Havia treinado muito para chegar aonde chegou e agora tudo o que poderia fazer era comemorar por mais uma vitória brilhante e aproveitar a sensação de dever cumprido.

Seus companheiros de time o jogaram para o ar e vibraram, cantando o hino da universidade enquanto Norris abria a champagne, jogando espuma em seus colegas de time.

- Quem é nosso capitão?- Norris disse.

- Harry Potter é nosso capitão!- os atletas responderam.

- E o que ele é?

- É o melhor!Aeee!

Na arquibancada todos comemoravam principalmente Draco que aplaudia de pé apesar da dor. Assim que Harry o viu, pediu para que seus colegas o deixassem descer e correu para a escada da arquibancada.

Infelizmente não previra que a cada minuto que andasse por lá, um ou mais alunos o parariam para tirar fotos.

Demorou em alcançar as cadeiras próximas ao loiro, mas quando o avistou não teve medo de correr e abraçá-lo carinhosamente.

- Parabéns Harry!

- Obrigado Dray! Muito obrigado por torcer por mim!

- Você merece.

- Sabe... Ganhei por você... - Harry sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro.

- P-Por mim?

- Hoje tive um dia meio conturbado... – O moreno apontou para as cadeiras VIP no gramado, indicando seu pai sentado ao lado de sua mãe.

- Oh sim...

- Quando vi que você estava me assistindo, me esforcei muito mais para ganhar...

- Own... - Draco não sabia o que dizer. Suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração rosada.

Tudo o que pode fazer foi afundar o rosto no pescoço do moreno. Podia passar a eternidade naqueles braços.

Mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. Logo os atletas chamavam seu capitão de volta para o campo.

- Bem... Acho que tenho que ir.

- Nos vemos amanhã Harry.

- Quer sair hoje à noite? Estou a fim de passear pelo centro.

- Eu adoraria.

- Então busco você as sete. Ou melhor... Me encontre no pátio as sete em ponto. Quero que conheça alguém.

- Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Até mais Dray.

Como combinado Draco já estava trocado e pronto para sair. Aproveitou o meio tempo para tomar um relaxante muscular e uma aspirina para dor de cabeça. Ambas contribuíram para que a dor diminuísse consideravelmente.

Quase pulou para trás quando sentiu uma mão tocando seus ombros, mas respirou aliviado ao ver que era apenas o apenas o Harry.

- Já são sete horas em ponto. Vamos ser rápidos para aproveitarmos a noite.

- Certo.

O moreno segurou a mão de Draco delicadamente, guiando-o a caminho do estábulo.

Entraram sem fazer muito barulho a pedidos de Harry, já que os cavalos estavam dormindo.

Assim que avistou a cabeleira negra de seu cavalo, puxou o loiro para perto da grade.

Os olhos azuis de Draco se abriram em vislumbre. Nunca havia visto um cavalo tão de perto.

Starfire logo notou a presença da visita, relinchando baixo e projetando a cabeça para frente;

Seus olhos negros fixos na figura loira com certa curiosidade.

- Uau Harry! Ele é seu?

- Sim. Esse é o Starfire.

- Ele é muito bonito... Parece ter um pêlo macio...

- E ele tem. Quer passar a mão?

- Aham.

- Pode ir sem medo. Ele é bem dócil.

Draco olhou nos olhos do animal, levantando a mão lentamente para não assustar o animal. Quando tomou coragem conseguiu tocar a crina, acariciando-a de leve. O cavalo relinchou alegre, esfregando a cabeça na mão do loiro.

- Puxa Harry... Ele tem um pêlo tão macio...

- Ele é um cavalinho muito bem cuidado, não é Starfire?

O cavalo relinchou em resposta, batendo os cascos no chão como se estivesse tentando concordar com o que o dono falava.

- Ele é parecido com você.

- Obrigado. Acho que ele gostou de você.

- Gostou de mim? Você gostou de mim Starfire?- O loiro brincou, esticando a outra mão para abraçar o cavalo.

- Uau... Você tem jeito com cavalos, não? Ele gostou mesmo de você.

- Quer dizer que o dono dele também?

Harry corou violentamente, rindo envergonhado. Era a primeira vez que Draco era tão direto.

- Er... Acho melhor irmos. Ele está com sono agora.

- Boa idéia. Assim temos mais tempo para nos divertimos.

- Vem.

O atleta colocou seu cavalo para dormir e fechou o portão do estábulo. Tinha tantos planos em mente que mal sabia por onde começar.

Assim que chegaram ao centro viram a quantidade de casais que andava por ali naquele horário. Eram tantas opções de lazer que ficava muito difícil escolher para onde ir.

- E então? O que quer fazer primeiro Harry?

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Eu não bebo...

- Que coincidência! Eu também não! Que tal irmos ao chinês aqui perto?

- Ah! O Leque Vermelho? Eu adoro esse lugar.

- Vamos lá então! Estou morrendo de fome.

O restaurante era o mais badalado naquele horário da noite. A comida era muito boa e o atendimento primoroso apesar da simplicidade do local.

Após o jantar, andaram por todo o centro, observando monumentos, indo a exposições e visitando lojas de doces.

Harry nunca havia se divertido tanto. Há anos tudo o que fazia era estudar e treinar. Não havia tempo para vida social, então talvez por esse motivo e o fato do loiro estar lá, tudo se tornou ainda mais especial.

Quando olharam para o relógio pela primeira vez desde quando saíram viram que já passava das duas horas da manhã.

- Puxa... São duas horas da manhã!

- O tempo passa rápido quando agente se diverte.

- Nem me fale Dray...

- Vamos voltar para a universidade?

- Vamos. Olha só... O céu está estralado. Que tal deitarmos no gramado da universidade e contarmos as estrelas.

- É uma ótima idéia!

Para fechar aquela noite maravilhosa com chave de ouro, deitaram-se na grama para observar as estrelas.

Draco se sentia nos céus. Aquele dia não poderia estar sendo mais perfeito, após o momento sombrio pelo qual havia passado. Até mesmo havia se esquecido da dor.

- Olha só Dray! É a Caroline... - Harry comentou com tristeza, apontando para uma pequena estrela brilhante no céu.

- Ela está sorrindo para você...

- Sabe Dray... Eu me diverti muito hoje. Faz muito tempo que não me sinto assim.

- Digo o mesmo...

- É lindo não é?

- O que é lindo?

- O céu... As estrelas... Tudo é tão lindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o homem tenta destruir a Terra, ela ainda mantém sua beleza...

- Isso é a mais pura verdade Harry...

Sorrindo o moreno vira o rosto para Draco e ambos se olham nos olhos. Quando menos esperava, o artista teve seus lábios tomados com carinho. Harry deu apenas um celinho inicialmente, temendo a reação do loiro se passasse daquilo.

Mas a resposta que teve foi muito mais do que esperava. O loiro segurou seu rosto, beijando-o com paixão e ao mesmo tempo devoção.

Harry nunca havia provado lábios tão doces quanto os do loiro. Os de suas ex-namoradas eram bons, mas nada se comparava a aqueles lindos lábios rosados.

Para Draco, aquele era um sonho que se realizava. Estava mais uma vez nas nuvens,sentindo o coração se aquecer com cada toque.

- Hmm...

- Hmm... Melhor pararmos por aqui Harry... Hmm...

- Hmm... Tem razão...

Com muito custo se separam do beijo, mantendo os olhos fixos no outro. Mesmo com o término do beijo, Harry ainda estava com os dedos entrelaçados nos de Draco.

- Isso foi incrível Harry... Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa.

- Obrigado por estar aqui comigo...

- Eu não consigo entender... Você gosta de meninas, não gosta?

- Meu coração não sabe disso... - Harry brincou, despejando um leve beijo na testa do loiro.

- Eu gosto de tanto de você Harry...

- Eu também gosto de você... Vou ser sincero. Desde a primeira vez que vi esses olhos... Não havia mais como voltar para trás... Eu sabia que havia me apaixonado...

- É sério Harry?

- Aham... Há um ano e meio... Só nunca me aproximei porque tinha medo. Você parecia não gostar de atletas.

- Só não gostava dos seus amigos... Ah Harry... Eu nem sei o que dizer...- Draco tentou,mas não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas.

- Está chorando? Foi algo que eu disse?

- Estou chorando porque estou feliz Harry... Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>By Vicky<strong>

Own*-* Finalmente o beijo tão esperado*-* Agora é só amor 3333 Ou será que não? *esquilo dramático*

bye bye


	13. Together

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou sentindo-se muito bem. A dor havia sumido que se levantou da cama ouviu algumas batidas porta.

Inicialmente o loiro sentiu um frio intenso na espinha, temendo que fosse o Norris, mas relaxou ao ver que a porta já se abria após as três batidas. Só poderia ser uma pessoa.

- Oi Dray.

- Oi Louis.

- Posso entrar?

- Não. Eu estou pelado.

- Isso nunca foi um problema.

- Ah... Está bem. - Draco suspirou, dando espaço para o designer entrar.

Louis entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, pedindo para o loiro sentar ao seu lado. Por alguns minutos um silêncio chato ficou no ar, até que o designer decide quebrar o gelo.

- O que foi que eu fiz para você me tratar assim?

- Não fez nada Louis... É complicado...

- Por favor... Ao menos tente me explicar. Eu juro que só quero o seu bem.

- Oh Lou... Sinto muito por estar fazendo você se sentir mal assim. A verdade que eu n o quero me apaixonar de novo.

O designer sentiu seu coração falhar uma imaginou que o loiro o amava desse modo.

- Você me amava?

- Sim. Eu tentei não me apaixonar, mas foi t o difícil! Você sempre me compreendeu sempre me deu amor... Eu não pude evitar.

- Eu não sabia Dray...

- Por que eu nunca o deixei saber. Você sabe que o meu coração pertence ao Harry. Mas às vezes o meu coração se confundia...

- Eu não fazia idéia... Eu pensei que era s sexo para você.

- Nunca foi Lou... Tinha algo especial rolando... Eu não queria, mas isso acabou acontecendo.

- Mais uma vez, Draco mordia o lábio inferior como de costume.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Está nervoso?

– Não faça isso.

- Não faça o que?

- Pare de me decifrar... Por favor, só me deixe em paz... Eu quero ficar com o Harry e não preciso de ninguém para me confundir.

- Eu não queria te confundir... Sinto muito.

- Apenas viva sua vida e me deixe viver a minha. Depois de tantos anos finalmente as coisas entre mim e Harry começaram a se acertar e eu não quero que isso dê errado...

- Você se acertou com o Harry?

- Sim... Acho que agora estamos juntos. Por esse motivo,peço para que não me incomode mais.

- Eu estou muito feliz por você. De verdade.

- Obrigado.

- Vou indo embora então... Mas antes preciso perguntar... Ainda podemos ser amigos?

- Mas claro que sim Lou. Só que agora você não pode tomar certas liberdades comigo.

- Obrigado- O designer abraçou o loiro com força antes de deixar o quarto.

Por um lado Draco se sentia mal, mas por outro se sentia muito leve por ter falado a verdade após tantos tudo estava bem.

Tinha seu melhor amigo de volta e agora seu possível futuro namorado Harry agora a seu lado.

Ainda eram oito horas da manhã, então ainda teria tempo até a aula de artes, por isso resolveu tomar um bom banho e escolher o que iria vestir naquele dia. Tinha tantas roupas novas, mas apenas olhar para elas o fazia se sentir mal.

Não pelo fato de ter feito o atleta gastar dinheiro, mas sim pelo fato do que aquelas roupas lhe custaram.

Por fim achou melhor vestir seu velho macacão jeans, que era ideal para aula de pintura.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, prendeu os cabelos e colocou seus óculos.

Quando estava prestes a sair pela porta deu de cara com Harry, que tinha as mãos para trás e um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- H-Harry?

- Oi Dray! Posso entrar?

- Claro!

Draco deu passagem para o moreno, apreciando o maravilhoso cheiro que exalava da nuca de Harry que sempre estava perfumado e bem arrumado.

- Bom-dia. Trouxe flores para você... - O atleta corou, entregando um ramalhete de flores para Draco.

- Puxa... Obrigado. É a primeira vez que recebo flores...

- Sério? Me desculpe se o ofendi...Não sabia se gostava de flores ou não.

- Claro que não me ofendeu Harry. Elas são lindas!

- Que bom que gostou. Tem um tempinho?

- Claro. Minha aula começa às nove e meia.

- Certo... Não sei se estou sendo precipitado, mas... Você gostaria de ficar comigo?

- F-Ficar com você? Está falando sério?

- Sim. Eu gostei do que fizemos ontem e eu queria ir além sabe? Você sempre pareceu ser uma pessoa tão legal... Eu realmente quero tentar.

- Eu também gostei de ontem. Nunca me diverti tanto. Bem... Acho que já sabe a minha resposta!  
>- Sério? Obrigado Dray! Prometo fazê-lo a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo!- Harry puxou o loiro para um beijo, tocando seus lábios de leve antes de intensificar o movimento<p>

Quando se deram por si já estavam na cama. Harry beijava o loiro com paixão, deitando sobre seu corpo. Tudo era muito intenso, mas infelizmente Draco teve que interromper.

- Hmm... Espere...

- Hmmm... O que foi?

- Minha aula...

- Oh! É mesmo. Tinha me esquecido... - Harry descolou lábios do outro e o ajudou a levantar.

- Nos vemos mais tarde Harry... No horário de almoço me encontre perto do carvalho.

- Certo... Boa aula! - o moreno desejou, dando um leve celinho em Draco.

- Obrigado... Boa aula para você também.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ah*-* Finalmente estão juntos *-* Agora ninguém mais vai atrapalhar;.; Ou será que vai *evil glare***

**Bye Bye**

**p.s: estou viajando, por isso demorei para postar e provavelmente irei atualizar só depois do natal;.;**

**Feliz natal para todos 333**


	14. Boyfriend

No horário combinado Harry já aguardava sentado ao lado do carvalho. Não conseguia evitar olhar para o relógio de minuto em minuto, afinal Draco já estava muito atrasado.

Após longos vinte minutos de atraso o loiro finalmente aparece com uma aparência abatida e mancando mais uma vez.

- Me perdoe pelo atraso Harry...

- Está tudo bem? – O moreno manteve o semblante preocupado, ajudando o loiro a sentar no gramado verde.

- Aham...

-Você está mancando. O que houve?

- Nada Harry... Eu só caí da escada.

- Da escada?

- Tropecei nos dois últimos degraus. Não é nada de mais.

- Quer gelo?

- Não... Vamos só almoçar está bem?

- Certo...

Com as mãos trêmulas, Draco abriu sua lancheira, retirando seu sanduíche e seu suco de caixinha.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por fazê-lo esperar tanto.

- Não tem problema... Tem certeza que está bem?

- Aham...

Harry sorriu, mas por dentro não se sentia nem um pouco bem. Havia algo errado, mas não iria insistir para que o loiro falasse. Tudo o que fez foi acariciar os cabelos do outro e despejar um beijo em sua bochecha corada.

- Se precisar de alguém para desabafar,saiba que estou aqui.

- Eu sei Harry... Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Claro. Me desculpe por ser insistente...

- Por que tudo está acontecendo tão rápido? Ontem você mal me conhecia e hoje nós estamos juntos. Isso não pode ser real.

- Eu sinto muito se pareço ser precipitado... A vida é muito curta Dray e eu mais do que ninguém sei muito bem disso... Não quero deixar de fazer coisas que eu poderia fazer... Não quero perder mais ninguém...

- Entendo... Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso...

- Que tal assistirmos alguma coisa hoje a noite?

- Hoje a noite?

- Isso. Você pode vir até o meu dormitório se quiser. Posso fazer pipoca e chocolate quente.

- Sério?

- Aham.

- Mas é claro Harry! Quais filmes você tem?

- Muitos. Você vai ter que escolher pessoalmente.

- Eu vou adorar.

- Então venha até meu dormitório as dez. E tente não atrasar porque né... - Harry zombou, mordendo o lóbulo esquerdo do loiro.

- Haha... Prometo que não vou me atrasar dessa vez...

- Promete?

- Prometo...

Em questão de minutos já estavam engajados num longo beijo. Harry agradeceu mentalmente por estarem numa parte mais isolada do jardim, assim ninguém poderia interrompê-los,porém não foi o que aconteceu.

Harry interrompeu o beijo para olhar mais adiante. Avistou o designer asiático com um cigarro na boca, andando de um lado para o outro bem perto dali.

- Dray... Dray...

- Fala.

- Acho que seu amigo quer falar com você?

- Que amigo?- Draco virou o pescoço para trás e viu Louis andando lentamente de um lado para o outro, hora ou outra parando pensativo.

- O que será que houve?

- Eu não sei. Mas não acho que ele queira falar comigo. Ele também costumava vir para cá quando queria ficar sozinho... Mas... Ele está fumando!- Draco finalmente se deu por si.

- Qual o problema?

- Ele não fuma há um ano e meio! Tem alguma coisa errada...

- Quer falar com ele?

- Não sei... Eu não gosto de interromper quando ele quer ficar sozinho.

- Seu amigo sabe que está se matando?

- Ele tinha parado com isso Harry...

- Será que é por minha causa?

- Claro que não... O Louis tem seus próprios problemas. Não quero interferir...

- Ele não parece estar legal... Vai lá falar com ele Dray. Eu espero aqui.

- Hmm... Tem certeza?

- Espero sim.

- Então eu já volto. Me ajude aqui?- Draco disse, esticando as mãos para o ar,sendo levantado pelo moreno.

Ainda com dificuldade, mas tentando disfarçar a dor o loiro seguiu em frente, se aproximando do melhor amigo com cuidado para não assustá-lo.

Demorou um tempo para que o designer percebesse sua presença. Mas quando o notou, deu uma forte tragada em seu cigarro, soltando a fumaça para baixo.

- Oi Dray...

- Fumando Lou? Eu não acredito nisso...

-Me deixe em paz.

- O que houve?

- Nada.

- Não minta para mim. Conheço você como a palma da minha mão.

- Tá legal... Eu não estou bem, mas não tem nada que possa fazer para me ajudar.

- Talvez eu possa.

-Não, não pode... É o meu pai de novo.

- Seu pai? O que foi dessa vez?

- Ele andou bebendo de novo...

- Oh não... E o que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

- Nada... Mas ele disse que está me deserdando.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não estou fazendo advocacia como ele queria... Eu sou um artista Dray. Eu não sou um advogado!

- Sei muito bem disso.

- Não sei de mais nada... Agora que ele está me deserdando eu não tenho nome...

- Não quero parecer grosso, mas qual o problema nisso?

- O problema Dray é que eu não tenho mais dinheiro. Eu não tenho como pagar meus materiais. O dinheiro que eu ganho lá na cidade não é o suficiente.

- Na cidade?

- Lembra? Trabalhando na biblioteca municipal.

- Ah... Pensei que você tinha parado de ir.

- Claro que não. Do contrário não teria dinheiro nem para comer.

- Puxa que barra Lou... Eu só queria poder ajudar.

- Dessa vez não tem como Dray. Vai lá aproveitar o tempo com o seu namorado e não se preocupe comigo. E vou dar um jeito.

- Tem certeza Lou?

- Eu dou um jeito. Agora pare de ser um péssimo namorado e vá até lá mimar o Potter.- Louis zombou, tragando mais uma vez.

- Promete tentar parar? Você estava indo tão bem Lou...

- Eu vou tentar...

- Nos vemos por aí.

- Até mais.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Tadinho do Lou! Se ferrou de novo;.; Mas enfim;.; Pelo menos o casal vinte está juntinho agora*-***

**Mas o Dray aida está tendo que pagar pelas roupas. Vamos ver até quando isso vai durar;.;**

**Como passaram o natal? O meu foi ótimo!**

**bye bye**


	15. Cuddling

Como o bom anfitrião que era Harry se engajou em tarefas como organizar a casa e preparar alguns doces e pipoca para o filme. Checou a geladeira para se certificar de que havia sucos e refrigerantes o suficiente e preparou a pipoca.

Assim que tudo ficou pronto a campainha coincidentemente tocou. O moreno ajeitou os cabelos e retirou seu avental para atender a porta.

Draco vestia uma roupa que se assemelhava muito a um pijama e estava com os cabelos soltos.

- Oi Dray!

- Oi Harry.

- Pode entrar.

- Com licença...

O loiro entrou no apartamento timidamente e aguardou o namorado fechar a porta para lhe dar um celinho. Como era de se esperar, Harry levantou a mão do loiro delicadamente, despejando leves beijos carinhosos.

Draco se sentia muito a vontade no apartamento de Harry. Quando chegou ao quarto não fez cerimônias, retirando os sapatos e se deitando na cama. O moreno sorriu e arrumou a mesinha de guloseimas. Levando-a para mais perto da cama.

- Não estou sendo folgado, estou?-O loiro perguntou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Mas é claro que não Dray. Como meu namorado, você pode fazer o que quiser aqui. Considere aqui a sua casa.

- Obrigado...

Uma das vantagens era que também havia uma televisão de plasma em frente a cama do moreno, obviamente uma das vantagens de ser ter muito dinheiro.

- Qual filme gostaria de assistir?

- Não sei... Quais filmes você tem aqui?

- Quer mesmo que eu fale?

- Melhor não... A lista deve ser grande.

-Realmente é... Hmm... Deixe-me ver... Tem algum filme que queria ter visto e não conseguiu?

- Tem muitos... Mas o mais atual era o "Onde vivem os monstros".

- Que sorte! Tenho esse aqui.

- Sério?

- Aham. Vamos assistir?

- Eu adoraria.

- Então prepare os lencinhos... Haha... Brincadeira. Espere aqui. Vou pegar o DVD.

Logo Harry voltou, colocou o filme e se enfiou de baixo das cobertas junto ao loiro que apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito do namorado, se aninhando ainda mais.

Bastou meia hora de filme para que Draco pedisse lencinhos ao moreno. Esses tipos de filme sempre amoleciam o artista.

- M-Mas tadinho dele! Ele só está assustado...

- Esse filme é genial...

- A f-fotografia também... - Draco concordou, secando as lágrimas mais uma vez.

Ao final do filme, o casal trocava leves carícias e beijos apaixonados. Aquele clima de filme dramático era perfeito para namorar.

As carícias foram se tornando cada vez mais intensas e mais íntimas, porém quando moreno estava prestes tocar por dentro das calças de Draco foi discretamente contido pelas mãos do loiro.

- O que foi? Estou sendo precipitado?

- Não... Não é nada disso Harry... E que eu estou com um pouco de dor hoje... Não quero que seja assim...

- Oh... Entendo. Não vou pressioná-lo de modo algum... - Harry sorriu, acariciando o rosto do loiro.

- Obrigado... Mas... Eu posso te recompensar de algum modo se quiser...

- M-Me recompensar?

- Relaxe...

Harry jamais imaginou algo como o que estava naquele momento. Ninguém nunca havia feito algo assim com ele. Nem mesmo suas ex- namoradas.

Após minutos de atenção especial o moreno mal sabia onde segurar, tamanho era seu prazer. Sentir os lábios quentes do loiro em um lugar tão íntimo fazia com que seus pêlos se arrepiassem.

- Hmmm... Nossa...

Bastaram apenas mais alguns movimentos para que Harry liberasse suas sementes. O loiro limpou os cantos da boca e abraçou o namorado, deitando sobre sua barriga definida.

O moreno tentou, mas sua mania de limpeza não o dava descanso. Além de pedir desculpas, puxou um lencinho para limpar os cantinhos ainda sujos dos lábios do loiro.

- Ninguém nunca fez isso com você Harry?

- Não... Isso foi... Foi... Eu não sei como explicar...

- Que bom que gostou... Me desculpe por não poder dar o que você precisa hoje... Prometo que daqui a alguns dias eu prometo que serei todo seu...

- Não precisa ter pressa... Vamos dormir?

- Aham... Boa- noite Harry...

- Boa-noite Dray... A propósito, essa sua roupa parece um pijama...

- Ela não parece. Ela é um pijama...

- Quer dizer que você já estava planejando dormir aqui hoje,seu safadinho?

- Ops... Descobriu o meu plano maligno... - Draco sorriu, deijando o namorado antes de aninhar-se ao seu peito.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ah 3 Como é bom dormir agarradinho, não é?*-***

**Bem,talvez essa seja a última atualização antes do ano novo ;.; Depois só lá para o dia 01 ;.;**

**Um ótimo ano novo para todos vocês *-***

**Bye Bye**


	16. Stay Strong

**Aviso: Auto- mutilação**

Louis nunca se sentiu tão sozinho e tão assustado quanto naquela noite. Não estava sendo fácil fingir estar bem e continuar sorrindo para que os outros não se preocupassem.

Demorou em perceber onde se encontrava naquele momento. Tudo o que sentia era uma imensa dor fí perto da dor que sentia em seu peito,aquilo era uma cura.

Ele sabia onde deveria cortar para que sentisse apenas dor momentânea e não definitiva.

Com olhos desfocados observava o sangue escorrer lentamente por seus pulsos. Aquela lâmina havia se tornado sua melhor amiga durante aquele mês. Para ele aquela era sua única resposta.

Quando estava prestes a recomeçar seu ritual ouviu algumas batidas à porta. Pensou em atender, mas não queria que o vissem daquele jeito, então simplesmente ignorou os chamado se continuou o que fazia.

Num repente a porta se abriu e um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros e óculos surgiu com uma expressão preocupada.

- Louis? Louis!

Imediatamente o rapaz correu para socorrer o colega de quarto, o retirando da banheira e o enrolando numa toalha. O designer estava tão fora de si que entrara na banheira com roupa e sapatos.

- Mathew... É você?

- Sou eu sim... Seu colega de quarto Mathew... Céus... O que foi que você fez?

- Nada...

- Você se machucou. Vou pegar meu kit socorro.

Mathew cursava o quarto semestre de medicina na universidade, então tinha pratica em primeiros socorros.

Assim que encontrou seu kit de medicamentos, seguiu para o banheiro. A primeira coisa a fazer era higienizar a ferida para depois fazer os curativos.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo... Eu não sou nada...

- Como assim não é nada Louis? Você é um cara muito criativo, um cara simpático e de bom coração. Quer qualidades melhores que essa? Jamais diga que é um nada.

- Eu quero morrer... - Finalmente Louis quebrou, chorando encolhido no chão do banheiro.

- Não diga isso... Por favor, não fale uma coisa dessas... Você é tão novo, tão cheio de vida!

- Nada mais faz sentido Mathew... Eu nem sei por que estou falando isso com você... Mal o conheço...

- Às vezes é bom desabafar com quem quer que seja... Eu não o conheço muito bem, afinal a maioria das vezes você não estava aqui. Isso porque moramos no mesmo quarto a mais de três anos.

- Isso é verdade...

- Eu não tenho mais motivos para continuar aqui... Fui deserdado, não tenho dinheiro para pagar a universidade e meu melhor amigo simplesmente se esqueceu de mim. Principalmente por que começou a namorar há um mês.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, mas garanto que não é motivo para se machucar desse jeito. A vida é bela, Louis. Você só precisa enxergar os problemas como oportunidades.

Se for deserdado procure por algo em que possa ganhar dinheiro honesto, mesmo que tenha que pedir uma bolsa maior para poder pagar o curso. E se seu melhor amigo perdeu contato, é hora de procurar e conhecer novas pessoas, não acha?

- É... Tem razão... - O asiático secou as lágrimas, se sentindo consolado pelas palavras do rapaz.

- Não chore está bem? E me prometa que nunca mais vai se machucar desse jeito.

- Eu... Eu prometo...

- Mal tenho tempo livre porque estou trabalhando em estágio no hospital do Centro,mas se quiser alguém para conversar,estarei aqui. Posso ajudá-lo a pagar a mensalidade.

- Oh não... Eu não posso aceitar isso... Por que está sendo tão bom comigo?

- Não sei. Tudo o que sei é que não gosto de ver pessoas tristes desse jeito... Acredite em mim, isso vai melhorar.

- Como sabe disso?

- Sei disso por que já passei pela mesma situação... - Mathew mostrou sua tatuagem de "Stay Strong" nos pulsos.

- Tatuagens nos pulsos?

- Tatuei um ano após minha terceira tentativa de... Você sabe o que... Tatuei essas palavras para me lembrar do porque estou aqui e qual a minha missão. Eu salvo pessoas. Tenho que me manter forte sempre.

- Puxa... Isso é tão lindo...

- Eu prometo que a sua situação vai melhorar... Prometo...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ah;.; Tadinho do Louis;.; Cenas fortes, mas tenho certeza de que o Mathew vai conseguir ajudá-lo a esquecer dos problemas.**

**Como foi o ano novo de vocês? O meu foi maravilhoso! **

**Feliz ano novo para todos vocês 33**

**Bye**


	17. Consummation

Quando Draco acordou se deparou com uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã e com um sorridente Harry.

- Bom-dia Harry... - Disse o loiro, esfregando os olhos.

- Bom-dia Dray! Feliz aniversário de um mês!

- Oh... Obrigado Harry... Para você também.

- Preparei tudo o que você mais gosta; Chá de grapefruit com algumas gotas de mel, torradas com patê de queijo e algumas frutas.

- Não precisava de tudo isso. Muito obrigado Harry. Vem comer comigo.

- Aham...

Por minutos o moreno manteve o queixo apoiado nas mãos, um sorriso bobo desenhado nos lábios e olhos fixos no namorado. Estranhamente Draco depositou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e virou-se para Harry.

- Hm...

- O que foi?

- Já que é nosso aniversário de um mês... Acho que já está na hora...

- Sério? Você está falando sério?

- Aham...

Harry não podia acreditar. Desde que começaram a namorar o loiro sempre arranjava desculpas para na fazerem amor. Sempre tinha alguma coisa; Trabalhos, reforço de aula de artes, etc.

O moreno já estava começando a pensar que havia algo de errado consigo mesmo. Talvez Draco tivesse repulsa dele, mas essas idéias desapareceram quando seu namorado afirmou que só estava aguardando o momento certo.

Mal sabia ele que o motivo de tantas esquivas do loiro era a constante dor que sentia. Por sorte Norris havia viajado à França para visitar seu avô, então aquele mês Draco estaria livre das dores e dos machucados.

- Eu nem acredito... Er... Preciso me preparar...

- Não precisa se preparam Harry... É só deixar acontecer...

- Mas eu nunca... Nunca fiz isso com um garoto.

- Relaxe Harry... Você vai saber o que fazer...

O moreno sorriu, delicadamente puxando o loiro para um longo deu apenas leves toques entre os lábios,logo mantendo-os colados para a maravilhosa dança que ocorria em suas bocas.

Draco tinha certeza de que seu namorado seria o mais delicado possível, mas teria que ter paciência e deixar Harry descobrir o que fazer ao longo do tempo. Afinal o loiro já esperara por dois anos para que aquilo acontecesse. Mais alguns minutinhos não iriam fazer diferença.

Harry sempre muito cuidadoso retirou a camiseta de dormir do loiro antes de tocar seus lábios nos mamilos rosados do outro, dando leves mordiscados e alguns beijos.

- Hmm... Vou pegar um preservativo... Espere aqui...

O moreno interrompeu as carícias por alguns minutos para pegar preservativos e um pote de lubrificante.

- Eu não sabia que tinha lubrificante aqui.

- Algumas garotas precisam também sabia?

- Sério? Pensei que elas já eram lubrificadas.

- Geralmente sim, mas às vezes precisam de uma ajudinha se é que me entende...

- Oh... Certo...

Após minutos de preparação Harry voltou sua atenção ao corpo de Draco. Não precisou de muito para ficar excitado; Logo sua ereção tomava forma.

Olhando nos olhos do namorado, apontou seu membro para a pequena entrada. Tinha medo de machucar o loiro, então a cada segundo perguntava se este estava bem. Com as pernas do loiro apoiadas em seus ombros, Harry teve mais liberdade com as mãos para poder se apoiar.

- Me avise se estiver machucando.

- Não se preocupe Harry... Eu já estou acostumado...

- Tudo bem... – Harry deu um beijo estalado na testa do loiro e respirou fundo antes de introduzir parte do membro no loiro.

Esperou alguns minutos para introduzir mais um pouco, sempre acariciando o rosto do loiro e perguntando se ele estava bem.

Quando se encontrou por inteiro dentro do loiro, fechou os olhos em êxtase. O loiro era tão quentinho que Harry podia passar o dia lá, pensou enquanto começava a se movimentar lentamente.

- Hmmm... - Draco gemeu. Mal podia acreditar que seu sonho estava se realizando.

- Está tudo bem?

- Aham... Hmm... – O loiro mordeu os lábios, abraçando o moreno com força.

Com o tempo os movimentos foram se tornando mais intensos. Harry nunca havia sentido algo assim durante o sexo. Pelo menos não com suas ex-namoradas.

Tudo parecia muito mais especial com o loiro e naquele momento soube que não poderia estar com outra pessoa que não fosse Draco.

- Hmm...

- Hmm Harry... Hmm...

- Você está bem?

- Aham... Não pare... Hmm...

- Eu... Hmm... Não vou...

As estocadas se tornaram ainda mais fortes e rápidas a ponto do loiro apertar ainda mais o abraço no moreno.

- Hmmm... Harry... Eu... Eu...

- Fala pra mim Dray... Hmm...

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Ahhhh... Eu te amo... - Draco gemeu longamente, chegando ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno.

- Hmmm... - Harry gemeu em seguida, deixando seu corpo despencar sobre o do namorado.

- Nossa...

- Foi bom?

- Está brincando? Foi o melhor sexo que eu já tive... Você tem que parar de ser tão bom em tudo o que faz...

- Era o que minhas ex-namoradas diziam...

Harry rolou para o lado, beijando a testa suada do loiro delicadamente antes de puxá-lo para perto de seu peito.

- Agora falando sério Harry... Quando vai dizer para todo mundo que está comigo?

- Não posso tornar nossa relação pública Dray...

- Por que não?

- O Jornal já está em cima de mim e eu não quero chamar mais atenção. Depois que ganhamos o Nacional não consigo ter um minuto de privacidade.

- Tem vergonha de mim Harry?- O loiro perguntou ressentido, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Mas é claro que não Dray! Jamais pense isso de mim! Tudo o que eu mais queria era poder gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto o amo. Mas eu não posso Dray... Não agora.

- Se não está confortável com a sua sexualidade, eu não vou pressionar...

- Não é a minha sexualidade... Eu quero você Dray e você sabe muito bem disso. Só não posso contar algo assim agora... A mídia vai cair em cima de você... É sério Dray. Conheço essa área há muito tempo...

- Está bem... Mas um dia você vai ter que assumir Harry...

- Um dia... Eu prometo...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Finalmente eles fizeram! Mas será que o Harry vai criar coragem e contar para todos sobre a relação com o Draco? Até mesmo para seu pai?**

***mistério***

**Bye Bye**


	18. Father

Era apenas mais um dia de treino como todos os outros. Harry estava dando seu máximo e capturando ao máximo o potencial de seu time, enquanto Draco assistia ao treino na arquibancada.

Porém tudo mudou quando um senhor muito bem vestido e que não aparentava ter mais de 45 anos se sentou ao lado do loiro.

- Perdi muito do treino senhorita?- Perguntou tentando parecer descontraído.

- Não muito tempo, senhor.

- Obrigado. A propósito sou James Potter. Pai do capitão. – o senhor o cumprimentou com um leve aperto de mãos.

Draco sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Aquele era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o pai de seu namorado.

- Muito Prazer. A propósito... Sou um garoto.

- Garoto?Peço perdão por minha gafe.

- Não se preocupe. Isso acontece o tempo todo.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio incômodo, ambos voltam suas atenções para o treino. Em questão de segundos, Harry percebera a presença do pai. Não era preciso dizer que o rapaz perdera a concentração, mas para não passar vergonha na frente do mais velho, logo se recompôs,decretando o término do jogo.

O moreno enxuga o suor com uma pequena toalha, lava as mãos no tanque do campo e sobe a arquibancada.

- Oi pai.

- Harry. – James o cumprimentou friamente com um leve aperto de mãos.

- Como o senhor está?

- Bem. E você como vai o curso? E o time?

- Está tudo bem por aqui... Er... Pai... Eu não esperava ver o senhor tão cedo.

-Ora, estava passando por aqui e resolvi fazer uma visita.

- Ah... Legal... Ah... Pai, esse aqui é o meu... Meu amigo Draco.

- Nos conhecemos mais cedo. Inclusive até cheguei a pensar que era uma garota.

- Pai!

- Não foi intencional. Mas já pedi as devidas desculpas.

- Uhum... – Draco concordou com a cabeça timidamente.

- Okay...

- Bem, se me derem licença, já estou atrasado para minha aula. Prazer em conhec~e-lo senhor Potter.

- Prazer.

- Até mais Dray!

O loiro deixou pai e filho à vontade para conversarem melhor. A tristeza na expressão do loiro era nítida, porém mais tarde conversaria com o namorado.

- Rapaz muito elegante esse.

- Pois é... Ele anda se vestindo muito bem...

- Deve ser um rapaz rico. Afinal não é todo o dia que se vê alguém usando Ralph Lauren. Pena que parece gay.

- Pai!

- O que é? Ele realmente parece afeminado. Talvez se cortasse aqueles cabelos...

- Ele gosta dos cabelos assim pai.

- Bem... O que acha de almoçar com seu velho pai?

- Hoje?

- Obviamente.

- Tudo bem... Me dê alguns minutos. Vou tomar um banho, trocar essa roupa e te encontro no portão daqui a quinze minutos.

- E nem um minuto a mais está bem? Hoje tenho uma hora de almoço e não pretendo desperdiçá-la.

- Sim senhor.

Harry saiu em disparada para o corredor da universidade. Olhou para todos os cantos procurando pelo loiro, mas não havia nem sinal deste.

Quando entrou no quarto levou a mão ao peito. Não imaginava que Draco estivesse ali.

- Caramba! Que susto que você me deu Dray!

- Eu que o diga! Foi você quem abriu a porta de supetão.

- Desculpe. É que estou meio apressado. Como conseguiu entrar?

- Peguei sua chave.

- Mas... Ahn? Como?

- Você estava tão distraído hoje que esqueceu a chave do lado de fora da porta. Tem sorte de ter esse andar inteiro só para você...

- Puxa... Obrigado mesmo Dray.

O moreno finalmente entrou no quarto, fechando a porta logo depois. Não podia demorar muito então logo procurou suas roupas, suas toalhas e entrou no banheiro.

Após alguns minutos apareceu já vestido, penteado e perfumado.

- Então é assim? Não ganho nem um beijinho?

- Ah... Desculpa Dray... Estou com a cabeça em outro lugar. – Harry se ajoelhou perto da cama, deu um leve celinho no loiro e se levantou, ajeitando as vestes.

- Só isso?

- Mais tarde tem mais. Prometo... Me deseje boa sorte...

- Acho que você vai mesmo precisar... – Draco alfinetou.

- Não Dray... Eu não posso dizer isso hoje. Eu prometo que vou dizer. Mas não hoje.

- Tudo bem...

Com um leve aceno Harry deixou o quarto. Sabia que o namorado provavelmente se sentia chateado com toda aquela situação, mas dizia para si mesmo que iria compensar o loiro por aquilo.

Chegou ao portão, entrando na Ferrari de seu pai. Por incrível que pareça, Harry não gostava de esbanjar luxo, diferente de seu pai.

- Por que essa carinha feia? Preferia que eu viesse de Porsche?

- Tanto faz pai... Como está a mamãe?

- Ah... Nada bem filho... Na verdade... Tenho algo a dizer...

- O que houve? Mamãe está bem?

- Oh sim... Muito bem... Muito bem na casa do Liam.

- O que?

- Sua mãe... Sua mãe vem me traindo... – James engoliu a seco, sentindo um gosto amargo descer por sua garganta.

- O senhor... O senhor não pode estar falando a verdade...

- Encontrei os dois na minha cama depois de um dia inteiro de turno. Pode imaginar como me senti.

- Não acredito nisso... Não pode ser verdade...

- Ligue para ela e veja se estou mentindo.

- Pai... Eu... Eu sinto muito. Nem sei o que dizer.

- Não tem o que dizer. Minha carreira já me basta. Além do mais tenho a carreira do meu filho para zelar, certo? Não irá me decepcionar como sua mãe, não é?

- N-Não pai...

Em meia hora chegaram ao restaurante Sketch, um dos mais caros de Londres e mais frequentado pela alta classe britânica.

Entraram e logo foram guiados a sua mesa fixa na _Lecture Room_,que é uma das salas de jantar ambientadas do local.

O garçon prontamente se aproximou da mesa, trazendo os pães e vinho de entrada.

- Gostariam de realizar seu pedido?

- Oh sim. Queremos um _Scallop and Morel_ de entrada, _Beef_ como prato principal e suflê de chocolate para sobremesa. Ah, e acrescente um vinho Chateau Cheval Blan.

- Sim senhor. Aproveitem os aperitivos. Logo trarei seus pratos.

E como prometido o garçon trouxe os pratos com auxílio de outro, retirando os pratos do carrinho e depositando à mesa.

- Eu não gosto disso papai... Enquanto estamos comendo tudo isso tem pessoas passando fome. Isso não me parece justo.

- Você tem coração mole assim como sua mãe. Temos sorte de podermos comer algo assim então não me venha com reclamações.

- Sim senhor...

- Bem... Mudando de assunto, como vai o curso de medicina?

- Está indo bem pai...

- Que bom. E como vão as garotas? Quando é que vou ganhar um netinho?

- Pai! Ainda é cedo! Não tenho idade para ser pai.

- Mas e a namorada?

- No momento estou sem...

- Tome cuidado com o gayzinho. Ele parece gostar de você...

- Pai!

- É verdade. Vi como ele olha para você. Tome cuidado. Nunca se sabe quando esse tipo de gente pode nos influenciar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora... É isso que gays fazem. Eles forçam você a fazer coisas que você pode não gostar. Eles acham que nós pessoas normais temos que aceitá-los de bom grado.

- Pai isso não é verdade!

- Prove o contrário.

- Pai, o que você está dizendo é muito ofensivo!

- Cada um pode ter o ponto de vista que quiser.

- Já chega. Não fico nem mais um minuto aqui ouvindo a sua ladainha.

- Como disse?

- Tchau pai.

- Hey garoto! Jamais vire as costas para seu pai!

- Não estou me sentindo bem pai... Adeus.

E sem olhar para trás Harry deixou o restaurante, antes mesmo de almoçar.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Nossa! O pai do Harry é bem pior do que todos imaginavam! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer;.;**

**bye**


	19. Love

Harry voltou para a universidade com o humor consideravelmente baixo. Seu pai era campeão em acabar com o dia e obviamente mais uma vez não deixou a desejar nesse quesito.

O capitão não sabia se deveria estar chateado ou irritado. Talvez o que estava sentindo fosse um misto dos dois e mais alguns sentimentos estranhos colidindo.

Porém tudo mudou quando entrou em seu dormitório encontrando o loiro sentado na cama preguiçosamente, lendo um livro que aparentava ter mais de 500 páginas.

Draco tinha um cheiro muito específico em sua pele. Algo como a mistura de rosas e outras flores. Aquele odor sempre acalmava os instintos de Harry e coincidentemente também atiçava aos outros rapazes.

Assim que pôs os pés em seu tapete Harry sentiu o ambiente lhe acolher e o cheiro de seu namorado acalmar sua raiva.

- Já chegou?

- Oi Dray...Que bom que está aqui... disse, sentando-se ao lado do loiro, abraçando-o com braços trêmulos.

O loiro percebeu que havia algo de errado com o outro,tentando acalmá-lo com carícias nos cabelos.

- Fala comigo Harry. O que foi que aconteceu?

. Foi horrível... Meu pai está muito pior do que antes. -

- Eu sinto muito...

- Agora sei que ele jamais aceitaria minha relação com você.

- Não ligue para o que ele diz Harry. Você tem que ouvir seu coração. Não deixe que ele estrague o seu dia assim.

- Eu te amo tanto Dray...- o moreno sussurrou, acariciando a face corada de Draco.

- Eu também te amo Harry... Não quero vê-lo assim tão triste.

- Às vezes eu queria ter pais iguais aos seus...

- Eu tenho sorte por ter pais que me amam e me apóiam... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Sofrei muito na vida por ser assim Harry. Você não faz idéia.

- Por ser gay?

- Exatamente. É difícil Harry. As pessoas não aceitam esse tipo de comportamento. Já sofri, já apanhei, já fui abusado e passei por situações que você não imaginaria nem para a pior pessoa do mundo. Mas eu aprendi Harry.

- Aprendeu?

- Eu aprendi sobre o amor. Quando eu era pequeno, foi o amor por meus pais e quando cresci foi meu amor por você. O amor que eu sentia por vocês foi o que me fez sobreviver por todos os dias.

- Queria ter um terço da sua força... Você é uma pessoa muito forte Dray.

- Não sou. Eu só pareço... Mas quero muito seu bem. Não quero ver um rapaz tão inteligente e com um futuro tão brilhante se desanimar desse jeito. E cá entre nós um rapaz muito bem dotado... - Draco brincou.

- Haha... Só você mesmo para me fazer rir numa hora dessas- Harry riu ligeiramente.

- Chega de depressão! Quero meu Harry romântico-chato-babão-piegas-bobo alegre de volta.

- Oh é mesmo? – O moreno deitou sobre o corpo do loiro, fazendo cócegas por toda extensão do corpo do namorado.

- Hahaha... Para Harry! Assim não vale... Hahaha...

Num momento seus olhares se cruzaram e faíscas podiam ser vistas em seus olhos. O beijo aconteceu sem pressa. Simples, lento e cheio de sentimentos como deveria ser.

O clima não poderia ser mais perfeito, não fosse pelas batidas à porta. Por um instante Harry sentiu um arrepio,pensando que fosse seu pai.

- Quem é? – Gritou.

- Sou eu! O Norris!

No mesmo instante Draco sentiu um frio na espinha. Não queria ver o atleta de jeito nenhum.

- Harry ele não pode me ver aqui!- o loiro sussurrou aflito.

- Tudo bem. Se esconde no banheiro e me espera lá.

- Certo.

O tempo foi suficiente para Draco se esconder e para o atleta entrar no quarto.

- E aí capitão?

- Oi Norris! Como foi de viagem?

- Bem, bem. Lá estava maravilhoso.

- Que bom. Pronto para pegar pesado no treino de amanhã?

- Prontíssimo!

- Ótimo! Então vejo você amanhã.

- Ah... Desculpe a pergunta, mas por um acaso você viu o Draco hoje?

- Draco? Não ,porque?

- Nada não. Só estava querendo falar com ele... Por falar nisso, o seu quarto está cheirando exatamente o mesmo odor dele...

- Como sabe o cheiro que ele tem?

- Er... Ora... Quando passei perto dele eu senti. É impossível não sentir.

- Ah. Ele esteve aqui mais cedo para me ajudar com um trabalho. Mas já foi embora há um tempo.

- Valeu mesmo capitão! Acho que ele deve ter voltado para o quarto dele. Enfim, vejo você amanhã!

- Até mais!

Harry fechou a porta do quarto e seguiu para o banheiro, chamando pelo loiro que logo girou a maçaneta, dando espaço para o namorado entrar.

- Por favor, não me deixe sozinho Harry!

- Claro que não! Por que eu faria isso?

- Por nada... Não tem nada...

- Tem certeza?

- Aham...

- O Norris não te fez nada, fez?

- N-Não Harry. Claro que não...

- Está bem. Que tal um banho?

- Seria maravilhoso.

Não tiveram problema pra retirar as roupas e aguardar a banheira encher. Após alguns minutos já se beijavam ardentemente dentro da banheira.

Quando se cansaram, Draco deitou a cabeça na borda coberta pelo colchão de espuma que cobria dos fundos à borda para que a banheira fosse confortável.

Com um sorriso maroto, o loiro escondeu o rosto com as mãos, rindo à toa.

- Está se escondendo de mim? – Harry riu, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

O artista concordou com a cabeça, corando intensamente. Seu namorado fez cócegas em suas mãos antes de retirá-las de seu rosto.

- Hahaha...

- Aha!Estou te vendo!

- Hahaha... - Draco riu, escondendo o rosto no peito do namorado que ainda se mantinha sobre seu corpo.

Os risos logo foram trocados por tímidos gemidos do loiro, enquanto Harry o preparava apropriadamente. Logo um gemido longo deixou a garganta de Draco e ambos os corpos começaram a se movimentar.

Harry olhava nos olhos do namorado, se divertindo com cada expressão de prazer estampada no rosto do outro, hora ou outra beijando suas bochechas, sua testa e finalmente seus lábios conforme o ritmo aumentava gradativamente.

- Ah... Ah... Ah... Hmm... – Draco gemia, praticamente afundando suas unhas nas costas do atleta.

- Hmm... Dray...

-Hmm... Harry...

Após um tempo, foi com extremo remorso, mas com intenso prazer que Harry estocou o namorado pela última vez; manteve seus quadris parados por um tempo enquanto deixava seu orgasmo fluir. Mesmo assim não parou, indo para frente e para trás lentamente até seu membro amolecer.

Aquela era a coisa mais linda que Harry já vira na vida. Draco se encolhia durante o clímax e depois relaxava, com uma expressão angelical no rosto e um lindo sorriso.

- Você é lindo...

- Obrigado Harry... Você também é...

- Precisa de ajuda para levantar?- Harry perguntou, finalmente retirando o membro adormecido do corpo do outro.

- Não... Vamos ficar um pouco aqui... A água está ótima.

- Hmm... Está bem – O moreno sorriu, abaixando para tomar os lábios de Draco nos seus.

- Isso foi ótimo...

- Foi mesmo... Ah! Por falar nisso... Fiz um poema para você ontem.

- É mesmo? Eu adoraria ouvir.

- Certo... _ "__Quando o encontrei pela primeira vez naquele dia,E naquele doce instante,__  
><em>_Trêmulo escutei,Minha alma murmurar, " essa é a pessoa que procurava"__  
><em>_Indiscreto entraste,na minha vida...Solto o cabelo,Loiro, balançando molemente…__  
><em>_Nos ombros,Tranças de ouro reluzente…Olhos azuis cor do céu,Ondas do mar…__  
><em>_Olhou-me com o olhar,De deus para o seu súdito...Entrou-me o peito,Como um raio súbito...Não pude mais me controlar. O amor estava aqui e aqui mesmo iria ficar."_

- Oh Harry... Isso... Isso foi lindo!

- Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Puxa Harry... Você tem um dom tão especial...

- Obrigado por me ouvir.

- Sabe que não é nenhum favor... Adoro seus poemas... Eu gostei mesmo desse Harry... Só espero que um dia possa fazer algo tão lindo assim para você.

- Você já é meu presente Dray...

- Own...

E beijaram-se mais uma vez antes de deixarem a banheira. Aquela seria mais uma noite longa.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Nada melhor do que um amasso para relaxar não é? *-* haha**

**Mas será que o Norris vai tentar alguma coisa? Veremos ;.;**

**Bye Bye**


	20. Rescuer

Draco já estava a caminho da sala de artes quando é abordado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Norris.

- E aí loirinho?

-Ah... Olá Norris. Não posso te dar atenção hoje. Estou muito atrasado para a aula e...

- Eu não vou demorar muito não. Só vim avisar que cheguei de viagem.

- Percebi.

- Bem, qualquer hora passo lá no seu quarto então.

- Por favor, Norris... Já chega disso.

- Ainda não foi o suficiente para pagar por suas roupas. Além do mais, você fez falta durante a minha viagem.

- Olha aqui, eu não sou um garoto de programa! Se for o caso, devolvo todas as roupas para você!

- Elas não cabem em mim.

- Isso já foi longe demais. Com licença Norris, porque tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu ainda não terminei. – O atleta disse entre dentes, puxando o braço do loiro com força.

- Hey! Hey! Isso dói!

- É mesmo loirinho?

Norris empurrou o loiro contra a parede com força, atacando o pescoço alvo do artista com seus lábios.

- Me solte! – Draco gritou, mas antes que pudesse gritar de novo teve a boca fechada pela mão do atleta.

- Acho que ninguém vai te ouvir! Que tal resolvermos nossos problemas de modo civilizado?

- Hm. Hmm- O loiro tentava dizer não, mas não conseguia abrir a boca.

- Quietinho... - O atleta olhou para todos os lados ,notando que o local estava deserto,ainda mais por ser um beco não muito frequentado do campus.

Com a força que tinha conseguiu levantar Draco facilmente contra a parede e retirar as calças do rapaz para logo depois abrir o zíper de suas próprias.

Sem qualquer preparação apontou sua ereção para a pequena entrada sem cuidado ou preparação alguma.

Draco tentou gritar, mas não podia. Se tentasse forçar a voz com certeza ficaria sem ar. Os movimentos eram brutos e com o tempo foram se tornando mais rápidos.

Norris tinha muita força, por isso não se cansava facilmente, porém não podia se dizer o mesmo do loiro que ficava cada vez mais exausto.

Quando o atleta estava prestes a ejacular ouviu alguém gritando?

- Mas o que é isso?

O loiro respirou aliviado ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em ouvi-la.

Louis saiu em disparada, empurrando Norris para longe enquanto o amigo escorregava lentamente pela parede até sentar-se no chão, mal agüentando ficar de pé.

- Quem você pensa que é China?

Aquilo já era demais para o asiático que não perdeu tempo em aplica ruma série de golpes de artes marciais. Draco se orgulhava em lembrar que seu amigo era faixa preta.

Socos e chutes vieram para todos os lados até que o atleta finalmente fosse nocauteado. Louis correu para o melhor amigo, ajudando-o a vestir as calças e levantando-o no colo.

- Oh Louis... - o loiro chorava, recostado no peito do amigo.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Dray... Dói muito?

- Hmm...- Draco confirmou.

- Eu vou ligar para a polícia. Esse cara não vai sair impune dessa.

Num repente os olhos do loiro ganham um brilho assustado. Harry estava parado no meio do corredor sem saber o que dizer. Havia acabado de chegar e ver seu namorado chorando no colo de outro e seu melhor atleta caído no chão não era um bom sinal.

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ha;.; Não acredito na cara de pau do Norris! Ainda bem que o Louis estava lá para salvar o Dray;.;**

**Vamos ver o que o Harry tem a dizer sobre isso u.u**

**Bye Bye**


	21. Justice

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Você tem que escolher melhor de seus atletas. Esse imbecil estava atacando o Dray!

- Atacando? Como assim? – O moreno sentiu o coração disparar, se aproximando do asiático.

- Ele abusou do Dray. Abusou sexualmente! Eu acabei de ver por sorte consegui chegar a tempo.

- Ele o que?

- Você é surdo ou o que Potter?

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não sabia côo digerir toda aquela informação que estava recebendo. Tudo o que fez foi agir por puro instinto, correndo até Norris e o levantando pela gola da camisa.

- Desgraçado! Acorde!- O moreno o chacoalhava.

-Ah... Ah... - Norris gemia, recobrando a consciência aos poucos.

- O que foi que você fez? O que foi que você fez seu idiota?

- E-Eu não fiz nada capitão!

- Você abusou sexualmente do Draco não foi?

- Não, claro que não!

- Não minta para mim! Louis acabou de me dizer! Você... Você não merece nem meu ódio! O que você tem na cabeça?

- Não foi nada de mais capitão! Eu só estava tirando o atraso!

-Ora seu... - Num ímpeto Harry fechou os punhos, mas algo o impediu de prosseguir. – Você não merece minha atenção. Estou ligando para a polícia.

- Não, não capitão! Por favor! É meu último ano aqui! Se eu tiver ficha na polícia perco minha bolsa.

O moreno não deu a mínima atenção ligando para o 190. Havia tantas coisas passando em sua cabeça que nem conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Alô é da polícia? Estou na Universidade Duntsminor. Quero fazer uma denúncia de estupro. Não, não fui eu quem sofri. Sim, estou com o culpado aqui.

- Não, não Harry!

- Cale a boca!- Dessa vez Harry não agüentou, acertando um soco em cheio no atleta robusto, fazendo-o cair inconsciente mais uma vez.

- H-Harry...- Draco sussurrou, ainda recostado no peito do melhor amigo.

- Dray... Oh céus Dray... – Harry o pegou do colo de Louis, acariciando seu rosto pálido.

- Harry... Harry... - Uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu do rosto de Draco. Aquela lágrima expressava toda a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento. Não só dor como vergonha.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Dray... S-Se eu soubesse antes... - O moreno não conseguir segurar o choro.

- N-Não Harry... Não chore... Preciso que seja forte por mim...

- Eu vou ser meu amor... Eu vou ser.

- Você está em boas mãos agora Dray... Vou deixá-los em paz.

- Obrigado Louis... Muito obrigado... - O loiro sussurrou.

Após a chegada da polícia, Harry pôde finalmente levar o namorado para seu quarto.

Tirou-lhe as roupas delicadamente, mas cada toque na pele do loiro parecia queimar, já que este não conseguia conter o choro e os gritos de dor,principalmente quando foi depositado na banheira. Seu frágil corpo tremia e seus olhos estavam vidrados.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito Dray... Céus... – Harry não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Não chore Harry... S-Seja forte...

- Estou tentando... Oh Dray... Eu não fazia idéia... Essa foi a primeira vez?

Draco engoliu a seco e se encolheu ainda mais na banheira. Falar sobre aquilo ainda era bem doloroso.

- Já vem acontecendo a mais de um mês... Não quero dizer os motivos, mas basta você saber que esse foi o pagamento que ele me cobrou.

- Então... Todas as vezes que não fizemos amor...

- Foram por causa dele... Ele me machucava muito. Eu até queria me deitar com você, mas ia doer muito... Eu não queria te assustar...

- Poxa Dray... Eu não fazia idéia! Se eu soubesse...

- Isso já é passado Harry. Eu estou bem agora... Só estou dolorido... Essa semana vai ser dura, mas eu vou dar um jeito.

- Não Dray. Você precisa ficar em repouso. Não vou deixá-lo sair por aí com toda essa dor.

- Eu estou acostumado Harry. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...

- Você vai ficar aqui até melhorar está bem?

- Aham...

- Agora vamos, deixe-me tirá-lo da banheira.

Harry pegou a toalha e a enrolou em volta do loiro quando este levantou com pernas trêmulas. Assim que ficou completamente seco, Draco foi depositado na cama.

Foi nesse momento que seus gritos de iniciaram mais uma vez. O moreno havia o vestido com uma de suas camisas brancas, que de tão compridas pareciam camisolas no loiro.

Um pequeno rastro de sangue começara a escorrer pelo edredom, indicando que a ferida abrira novamente.

- Ahh! Ahh!

- Calma Dray! Tenha calma... Vou fazer um curativo.

Como bom estudante de medicina o moreno tinha seu kit de primeiros socorros no quarto. Apenas limpou o ferimento com soro deu um relaxante muscular para o namorado, que aos poucos foi se acalmando.

- Tente dormir um pouco Dray... Amanhã a dor muscular já vai ter passado.

- Não me deixe sozinho Harry... – Draco segurou a mão de Harry entre a sua com força.

- Não vou. Eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo. Eu estou aqui e não vou sair Dray...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ah! Finalmente a justiça foi feita u.u Tadinho do Dray;.; Mas ele tem sorte de ter um namorado que vai cuidar muito bem dele *-***

**Bye Bye**


	22. With You

Quando a noite chegou, Harry fez esforço para não fazer barulho, caminhando lentamente quase como se estivesse pisando e ovos.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma boxer vermelha e se aninhou ao namorado, se enrolando no edredom.

Enquanto abraçava o namorado por trás, lhe despejou um leve beijo no ombro. Era um modo de dizer boa noite, porém a reação após isso não foi como esperava.

Draco acordou assustado, gritando e tremendo como um animal indefeso. Aquilo quebrou o coração de Harry, principalmente quando os gritos vieram.

- Ahhh... Ahhh...

- Tenha calma amor! Sou eu! O seu Harry!

- Ahhh... Não, não...

- Meu amor tenha calma!

-N-não... Não, não... - O loiro estava com olhos vidrados, se encolhendo mais a frente em posição fetal. Obviamente estava assustado.

- Meu amor se acalme. O que foi que eu fiz? Me diz o que foi?

-N-Não... Não... Por favor...

O moreno finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando baixou o olhar para suas próprias pernas. Sua semi-ereção era comum àquela hora da noite.

Deve tê-la encostado no loiro sem querer enquanto o abraçava. Draco deve ter entendido como sexo.

- Me perdoe meu amor... Me perdoe. Eu não fiz por mal. Se quiser posso dormir no sofá... Não tem problema nenhum.

-... Me abraça Harry... Preciso de você...

Harry sabia que teria de ter muita paciência com o namorado. Draco estava passando por um momento muito frágil, então mais do que nunca precisaria de um alguém para tomar conta.

Mais uma vez envolveu seus braços fortes ao redor da cintura do loiro, tomando cuidado para não aproximar muito do corpo do outro.

- Não vai acontecer de novo está bem? Mas se acontecer me perdoe... Eu não quero sexo. Sabe que eu fico assim a noite.

- Aham... Aham...

Quando Harry beijou seus cabelos,Draco finalmente se acalmou, permitindo que seus olhos se fechassem lentamente.

Naquela hora tudo o que o moreno queria era acabar com Norris na pancada, mas tinha a consciência tranqüila de que o ex-atleta teria o que merecia na prisão.

Sua única preocupação agora era cuidar de seu namorado e garantir sua saúde e proteção.

Aquela noite foi dura, pois Harry não conseguia dormir. De minuto em minuto checava Draco para ver se a ferida abrira ou para ver se o loiro acordara assustado.

De manhã Harry dormia tranquilo, porém Draco logo começa a se mexer, virando-se de frente para o namorado e recostando seu rosto sobre o peito do moreno que respirava tranquilamente.

- Bom dia Harry... - O loiro disse, dando um leve beijo nos lábios no namorado que acordara no mesmo minuto.

- Hmm... Bom-dia Dray...

- Você parece cansado...

- Cansado? Não, não... – Apesar de dizer, Harry não conseguia esconder os olhos avermelhados de sono. Mal conseguia abri-los.

- Me desculpe por ontem à noite... Eu fiquei assustado... Pensei que você queria...

- Não meu amor... Eu jamais faria algo sem o seu consentimento. - Harry afirmou, esfregando os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Dorme Harry... Ainda são seis da manhã. - O loiro disse, checando o relógio da cabeceira.

- Tudo bem... Você está bem?

- Estou... Tenta dormir um pouco...

Dessa vez Draco era quem acariciava os cabelos do moreno com carinho para depois se aninhar ao outro mais uma vez. Sabia que Harry estava cansado e que provavelmente era por sua culpa.

Um pouco mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Harry s levantou mais disposto, se trocando rapidamente para não se atrasar para a aula.

- Harry, tem como chamar o Louis, por favor?

- Claro. Onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Ele deve estar no apartamento dele. Prédio 5, sexto andar, apartamento 67.

- Certo. Vou pedir para ele vir até o apartamento. Posso deixar a porta destrancada?

-Pode sim. Mas não volte tarde.

- Certo. Fique bem ,certo meu amor?

-Aham... - Draco sorriu ao receber um beijo estalado na testa.

Enquanto seu amigo não chegava, Draco resolveu fazer seu café da manhã. Ligou a televisão da cozinha na esperança de ouvir o noticiário, porém se interessou por outra coisa.

Um programa sobre história da arte estava passando no Discovery Channel. Obviamente se animou já que durante aquela semana esse seria o único contato com sua paixão, chamada arte.

Uma hora após seu café, o loiro ouviu leves batidas a porta constatando que aquele deveria ser seu amigo. Ainda com muita dificuldade para andar, deu passos lentos até a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente para que o asiático entrasse de uma vez.

Louis despejou a mochila no chão e correu para abraçar o melhor amigo com força.

- Oh Dray... Você está melhor?

- Um pouco, mas aqui embaixo ainda dói muito...

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Se eu tivesse passado por lá mais cedo...

- Não comece Lou. A culpa não foi sua. Foi minha e inteiramente minha.

- Claro que não Dray... A culpa é daquele imbecil. Ainda bem que ele foi preso. Lá na prisão ele vai ter o que merece.

- É... Eu já ouvi falar no que acontece com estupradores na prisão... Não é nada legal.

- Ele merece.

- Aham...

- Vamos sentar?

Draco concordou com a cabeça e mancou lentamente a te a cama, se sentando com muita dificuldade. Como a dor ainda era muita, tinha de se sentar apoiado nos quadris.

- Olha Louis... Para começar eu quero pedir desculpas. Sei que não tenho sido o melhor amigo do mundo... Me desculpe mesmo.

- Eu entendo. Sei como é quando estamos com quem amamos. Nós meio que esquecemos de todo o resto e eu não o culpo por isso.

- E como você está?

- Eu estava na pior... Tiraram a minha bolsa,meu pai me deserdou, eu cortei os pulsos,chorei,mas agora está tudo bem.

- O que?

- Basta você saber que estou bem. Meu colega de quarto está me ajudando nas despesas.

- Colega de quarto?

- O Mathew... – Louis corou levemente, abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo de modo bobo.

- Oh... Mathew? E posso sabe o motivo desse sorriso lindo no seu rostinho?

- Eu e ele... Você sabe...

- Estão namorando?

- Só ficando... Mas ele é demais...

- Own Lou! Eu estou tão feliz por você! No mesmo minuto em que o seu mundo desabou, ele se reergueu.

- Com certeza.

- Estou mesmo muito feliz por você Lou!

- Obrigado... Mas e você e o Harry? Como estão?

- Estamos muito bem. Ele é um amor de pessoa. Ele realmente é um daqueles namorados super protetores. Não que eu não goste disso, é claro.

-Que bom para você Dray. O Potter era exatamente o que você precisava.

- Mas tem um problema Lou. Eu evito falar com ele sobre isso mas... Sabe... Eu queria que ele assumisse nossa relação.

- Como assim? Ele ainda não assumiu?

- Não Lou. Não é tão fácil assim. Ele tem o status dele não só na escola como em todo o Reino Unido. Esqueceu de quem é o pai dele?

- Que se dane o pai dele! Se ele realmente o ama deve assumir. Essa história de ficar escondendo você do mundo não é legal.

- Não é tão fácil Lou. Pelo que ele me disse o pai dele também é hiper preconceituoso. A mídia já está o pressionando durante todo o mês com perguntas do tipo "E onde está a futura senhora Potter?"

- Sei que é difícil. Mas se ele realmente quer isso. Se ele realmente quer que vocês fiquem juntos ele vai assumir.

- Dê um tempo a ele... Sei que um dia ele vai assumir.

- E enquanto isso como você fica?

- Estou bem do jeito que estou. Sem câmeras me perseguindo por aí e toda essa loucura de mídia.

- Só quero o melhor para você. Se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja para desabafar é só me dizer.

- Claro.

Draco não sabia o que era aquilo, mas toda vez que estava próximo do amigo não podia evitar a sensação de borboletas voando em seu estômago. Era uma sensação muito boa e que geralmente ocorria quando estava com Harry.

Num ímpeto se dirigiu mais a frente, tocando os lábios nos finos lábios de Louis. Ambos podiam sentir pequenas ondas de choque elétrico percorrendo por seu corpo.

O loiro sentia falta daqueles lábios. Não que Harry não o bastasse, mas sentia falta dos momentos que tinha com seu melhor amigo antes de tudo aquilo acontecer e sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo.

Sentia falta dos beijos trocados de vez minuto em minuto, sentia falta das piadas sem graças de Louis que por incrível que parece sempre o faziam rir, sentia falta de deitar-se na grama para observar o pôr - do -sol, sentia falta de passar horas observando quadros da galeria de Londres e passar a madrugada toda fazendo amor. Sempre sabendo que aquela pessoa estaria sempre ali por ele e para ele quando precisasse.

A ligação que tinha com Louis era mais do que uma simples amizade, mais do que um simples amor. Não era algo intenso como sentia por Harry, mas ainda assim era suficiente para fazê-lo sentir uma dorzinha no ventre toda vez que estava longe do melhor amigo.

O beijo foi lento, cheio de amor e ao mesmo tempo dolorido. Sabia que nunca mais poderia ficar com o amigo. Não como costumava ficar. Então tudo o que lhe restava era lembrar-se dos momentos bons que tiveram juntos.

- Eu te amo Dray... - Louis disse baixinho, acariciando o rosto do loiro.

- Também te amo Lou... Sinto sua falta...

- Eu também... Mas isso é passado. Temos vidas separadas agora, mas quero que saiba que nossos corações sempre vão estar interligados...

- Sempre...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ah;.; Tadinho do Dray! Vai demorar para ele melhorar,mas sei que o Harry vai cuidar bem dele.**

**E o Louis então? O que ele tinham/tem é algo especial. Obviamente não pode ser como antes,mas eles tem consciência de que estão interligados**

**pelo coração e isso é o que eu chamo de amizade verdadeira ;.;**

**bye bye**


	23. The truth will set you free

**Um mês depois**

Draco já estava em estão perfeito de saúde e ainda mais entusiasmado com suas aulas de artes. Afinal agora tudo estava bem já que não tinha mais o que temer a não ser se atrasar para a classe.

Naquele dia em especial, em plena sexta feira todos os alunos estavam muito animados. Garotas saiam desesperadas pelo campus para saber quais seriam as roupas, sapatos e cabelos que usariam durante o baile de inverno e os rapazes se decidiam sobre qual garota chamariam para ser seu par.

Como todos os anos, Harry era requisitado por praticamente todas as meninas da escola, não fosse pelas meninas do clube de livros que o julgavam como burro apenas por ser atleta e popular.

E como sempre as respostas do capitão eram sempre as mesmas: "me desculpe, já tenho um par."

Porém esse ano seria diferente. Iria ao baile com seu namorado. Sabia que o loiro ia adorar, mas mesmo assim não podia revelar o verdadeiro motivo de estarem juntos.

Um dia teria de contar para todos e algo em seu interior o dizia que esse dia estava próximo.

- O treino de hoje foi bem produtivo. Bom Trabalho rapazes.

- Obrigado capitão!- O time respondeu em uníssono.

- Tenham um bom dia e vistam suas melhores roupas para suas damas!

Alguns riram e outros coraram com o pedido do moreno. Afinal aquele seria o último baile de muitos ali.

Durante o almoço Draco esperou pelo namorado no lugar de sempre, porém dessa vez com uma enorme cesta de piquenique.

Harry não demorou em chegar, sentando-se bem próximo do loiro para lhe dar um longo beijo apaixonado.

Quando estavam juntos tudo era sobre sentir e agir. Uma leve mordiscada aqui e ali e logo estariam deitados no chão, sentindo mais uma vez o gosto dos lábios do outro.

- Ai! Você me mordeu... - Draco reclamou, mas com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

- Desculpe... Eu não sou vampiro para morder seu pescoço... Eu só chupei...

- Vai ficar a marca sabia? Vai ficar roxo.

- Que bom. Isso prova que eu estive aqui.

- Você é um menino muito safadinho sabia disso?

- Aprendi com o meu namorado...

- Haha... Só você mesmo Harry...

O restante do dia correu muito bem, não fosse pela irritação de Draco. Depois de ganhar certa popularidade por causa do novo visual, as garotas não largavam de seu pé, principalmente para perguntar sobre quais looks eram os melhores para a festa.

- Mas eu estou parecendo gorda!- Dizia uma das cheerleaders.

- Claro que não Julie. Você está linda!

- Draco o que acha desse vestido? – Uma garota ruiva perguntou.

- Achei lindo. Verde água combina com a cor dos seus cabelos. De uma vez por todas meninas: Vocês estão divinas. Não se preocupem tanto com a aparência. Alguns meninos observam outros atrativos. Divirtam-se hoje a noite.

- Ai Draquinho. Nós não saberíamos o que fazer sem você!

- Que nada...

- Até mais tarde meninas.

Após uma hora as garotas finalmente deixaram o quarto do loiro que já não agüentava mais ficar ouvindo reclamações.

Porém o dia passou incrivelmente rápido e logo faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o baile quando Draco finalmente decidiu escolher a roupa que usaria.

Ainda havia um fundo de ódio pelas roupas que Norris comprara, porém agora todas eram suas e nada o impediria de vesti-las. Afinal todas eram de muito bom gosto.

Enquanto se trocava Draco ouviu batidas a porta. Em sua mente dizia altos palavrões caso fossem as garotas mais uma vez.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Dray!

-Ah, olá Harry.

O loiro abriu a porta rapidamente e deu passagem para seu namorado que já estava devidamente vestido poder entrar.

- E ai? Já está pronto?

- Você só pode estar brincando não é? – Draco apontou para o próprio corpo nu.

- Oh... Certo então. Eu espero. Não posso demorar muito porque tenho que fazer o discurso de abertura do baile.

- Desculpe por estar fazendo você se atrasar...

- Não tem problema meu amor. Vista suas roupas rapidinho para podermos sair.

- Certo.

Harry não pode deixar de corar quando o loiro estava pronto. Mas lindo do que estava impossível.

Havia escolhido um terno preto e uma gravata prateada. Tudo estava muito bem coordenado e seus cabelos estavam presos para trás.

Ambos estavam prontos para o baile e já estavam 10 minutos atrasados. Quando chegaram ao salão, todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. Principalmente para o capitão e orador da universidade.

Logo teve de deixar o namorado para subir ao palco e assumir o microfone.

- Me desculpem pelo atraso. É que o gato do Sr. John me pegou no meio do caminho e aparentemente me confundiu com um arranhador para gatos!

Todos riram já que o Sr. John era o faxineiro da universidade e tinha um gato que não gostava de ninguém e sempre que tinha chance arranhava os alunos.

- O capitão pode atrasar!

- Valeu time. – Mais risos vieram e então o moreno ficou mais sério. –Boa-noite a todos. Sou Harry Potter, capitão do time de Pólo da Universidade, e que coincidentemente foi campeão nacional no mês passado...

- Aeae!- todos os alunos vibraram e aplaudiram.

- Quero desejar-lhes boas-vindas ao 11º Baile de inverno de Duntsminor. Aproveitem a festa, dancem bastante e divirtam-se porque todos sabem que não é só de estudo que nós universitários vivemos não é mesmo?

- Aeeee!- Os alunos vibraram mais uma vez com as palavras do moreno.

- Dj, pode soltar o som.

A música começa e os alunos começam a se espalhar pelo salão. Draco estava com os colegas da aula de artes que estavam sentados numa parte mais isolada da festa. Todos bebendo ponche e comendo alguns petiscos.

- Enquanto isso Harry cumprimentava todos os convidados sendo seguido por todo seu time.

Não via à hora de terminar de falar com todos para poder ficar com seu namorado. Não exatamente ficar, mas pelo menos estar perto dele.

A festa estava animada e todos estavam se divertindo. Até mesmo os membros dos clubes de xadrez, matemática e ciências.

Aquele estava sendo um dos melhores bailes que a universidade estava tendo e tudo graças à generosa contribuição de alguns pais de alunos.

Tinham o melhor DJ, a melhor comida, as melhores bebidas e o melhor ambiente possível.

Harry sabia que logo aquele clima iria mudar já que o alvoroço seria instalado quando chegasse a hora de premiar o rei e a rainha do baile.

Estava conversando com algumas garotas quando Draco se aproximou. Fazia sentido já que estavam a meia hora sem se ver.

- Vamos tomar alguma coisa Harry?

- Claro, claro. Com licença meninas.

- Ah Harry... A festa está muito chata sem você.

- Me desculpe amor. Estava conversando com o pessoal. Quando o anúncio de rei e rainha começar vamos ter tempo para nos divertirmos juntos.

- Está bem... - Draco deu uma de suas clássicas mordidas no lábio inferior em descontentamento.

- Não fique assim Dray. Quando eu estiver pronto ou assumir.

- Melhor dizer antes que alguém o faça por você...

- O que quer dizer?

- As pessoas vão perceber Harry... Não viu as meninas quando fui te buscar? Elas sacaram alguma coisa. Tenho certeza.

- Conversamos sobre isso numa hora mais oportuna. Hoje vamos nos divertir e relaxar.

- Certo... Harry se eu te disser uma coisa você vai ficar bravo?

- Claro que não. Pode me dizer amor.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Estou com um mau pressentimento. Vamos embora?

- Embora Dray? Não podemos ir embora. Eu também tenho que fazer o discurso de encerramento. Se quiser levo você para o quarto e volto para cá mais tarde,mas ficar lá eu não posso.

- Poxa Harry... É sério.

- É a primeira vez que vou dizer isso, mas dessa vez não meu amor. Aguente só mais um pouco.

- Droga Harry... É sério... Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

- Isso vai passar meu amor. Vamos tomar alguma coisa.

- Está bem...

Se Harry tivesse ouvido o que seu namorado estava dizendo, talvez nada daquilo que estava para acontecer iria acontecer de fato. A hora do anúncio de Rei e rainha chegou e Candice, a chefe das cheerleaders subiu ao palco vestindo um belo vestido rosa cravejado de cristais swarovisky.

- Boa-noite pessoal! Estão tendo uma ótima noite?

- Sim!- todos responderam em uníssono.

- Chegou a hora tão esperada! O anúncio de rei e rainha do baile. Como sabem, todos os anos elegemos o rapaz e a garota mais lindos, mais populares e mais influentes da universidade.

- Aeee!

- Porém esse ano vamos fazer algo diferente. Antes de anunciarmos o rei e a rainha quero contar uma história a vocês. Tudo bem galera?

- Sim!

- Liguem o slide, por favor.

Os alunos de rádio e TV ligaram aparelhagem de slides no enorme telão acima do palco. Claire pede para apagarem as luzes do salão e um vídeo começa.

- Era uma vez um aluno de artes plásticas da universidade de Duntsminor.

Uma foto do Draco aparece. O loiro estava sentado no gramado do pátio, com pincel em mãos e uma tela em branco a sua frente.

- Ele sempre foi excluído assim como todos os seus amigos "diferentes" da classe de Artes.

O slide é trocado e uma foto da turma de artes e da professora aparece.

- Acontece que o nosso amiguinho do slide sempre foi apaixonado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Harry Potter. O aluno mais gato e mais quente de toda a universidade.

De baixo de risos dos alunos, o slide foi trocado por uma foto do loiro observando o atleta de longe.

- Mas infelizmente para nosso colega, Harry nunca deu bola com tantas gatas dando sopa por aí.

Uma foto de Harry beijando uma das cheerleaders aparece e todos os alunos aplaudem.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Olhava absorto para o telão; as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Podia aproveitar a distração e a escuridão para fugir, mas por algum motivo estava paralisado. Não conseguia se mover quanto mais fugir dali.

Tudo o que sentia era a vontade de ser engolido pelo chão e nunca mais voltar. Harry que estava ao seu lado,completamente boquiaberto, mas mesmo assim segurava a mão do namorado firmemente tentando acalmá-lo.

- Então num dia fatídico, algumas alunas encontram isso! Prendam a respiração!

E o último slide aparece enfim. Um quadro preenchia todo o telão. Muitos colocaram as mãos na boca e outros não paravam de rir. Era um quadro com a imagem de Harry completamente nu.

Dessa vez Draco não conseguiu segurar o choro. Nem mesmo seu namorado havia visto aquele quadro antes. Era um quadro que o loiro vinha pintando há dois anos. E agora estava exposto para todos da universidade.

As luzes se acendem e Candice aplaude, pedindo para que focassem o feixe de luz bem na direção ao loiro.

- Uma salva de palmas para o nosso querido amigo Draco!

- Hey! Pare com isso Candice!- Harry disse, com punhos cerrados.

- Desculpe Harry. Mas esse esquisitinho precisa saber de uma coisa.

- Pare! Deixe-o em paz!

- Só na sua imaginação mesmo para estar com o Harry não é coisinha feia? Deixe-me contar um segredo: Ninguém nunca gostou de você. Você pode mudar suas roupas, mas vai continuar sendo esse loirinho feio que é pura pele e osso.

- Pare com isso Candice!

- Me deixe terminar Harry. Correção. Feio você não é. Está mais para esquisito. Só não é feio porque parece uma menina. Então acorde para a vida coisinha fofa. Você é só um excluído, com tendências suicidas que adora levar por trás.

Aquela fora a gota D´agua. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Estava chorando desesperado. Nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado em toda a sua vida.

Quanto mais chorava, mas as pessoas riam de sua cara e como uma criança assustada, Draco se sentou no chão e se encolheu,chorando cada vez mais alto.

Harry não agüentava mais toda aquela situação. Aquele era o momento de acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez.

Respirou fundo e abriu espaço para subir ao palco. Sem se importar com a polidez, pegou o microfone da mão de Candice e se posicionou no pequeno palanque de orador.

- Silêncio!- precisou dizer apenas uma vez para todos se calarem.

- Não pode tirar meu microfone assim!

- Quieta Candice!

- Humpf.

- Estou muito, muito decepcionado com todos vocês. O que vocês têm na cabeça para fazer isso com alguém? Eu não admito esse tipo de comportamento.

- Por que está protegendo esse loiro aguado?

- Eu vou dizer o porquê Candice. Para sua informação e para todos os outros Draco Malfoy é meu namorado.

- O que?- Candice não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

Todos os alunos estavam boquiabertos, incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Isso mesmo. Estou namorando Draco Malfoy há dois meses e tenho muito orgulho disso!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**O que? Não acredito . Ele disse! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer e qual vai ser a reação dos professores,diretores e principalmente dos alunos.**

**Bye Bye**


	24. Goodbye

Todo o salão estava em alvoroço. Alunos cochichavam entre si e outros não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer.

- Você é gay, Potter?- Candice que já estava enfurecida perguntou.

- Não.Não sou.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Não gosto de definições, mas já que é para falar sou bissexual. Não vejo diferença entre homem e mulher quando se trata de amor.

- Eca.

- Eca por que Candice? É normal duas pessoas se amarem. Se vocês heterossexuais tem o direito de amar, porque nós bissexuais e gays não podemos amar também?

- Isso não tem nada a ver Potter.

-Tem sim. Isso é algo muito maior do que todos nós. Estou farto de toda essa intolerância. Todos nós somos iguais por dentro. Pele, ossos, órgãos e sangue. O exterior é o que nos faz diferentes.

- Você não pode nos obrigar a termos tolerância.

- Não estou exigindo isso de vocês. Estou expondo meu ponto de vista. Querem saber? Durante todos esses anos me orgulhei por ser aluno da Duntsminor. Porém a cada ano que passou comecei a perceber o quão insuportável essa universidade é.

- Do que está falando?

- Intolerância, maus tratos contra pessoas mais fracas, contra nerds,contra gays, contra meninas não tão bonitas. Estou farto disso. Não quero me associar a um lugar assim. Por isso quero dizer adeus.

- O que? Não pode estar falando sério.

- Claro que estou. A propósito não gosto de medicina.

Vários alunos e professores levaram as mãos às bocas tamanho espanto. Ninguém jamais imaginou ouvir algo assim do atleta.

- Eu amo meu time. Mas não posso mais ficar. Sou um poeta. Gosto de escrever poesias muito mais do que estudar sobre o corpo humano. Eu sou um poeta!

Todos não poderiam estar mais espantados, principalmente quando Draco saiu correndo do salão, incapaz de continuar no lugar após tanta vergonha. Sabia que seria linchado.

- Você está louco.

- Louco Candice? Só se for por amor. Adeus universidade Duntsminor. Vocês ainda vão ouvir falar de mim. Tenham certeza!

E sem dizer mais nada Harry partiu do salão correndo atrás do namorado. Estava se sentindo tão leve que parecia ter tirado um peso enorme de sua consciência. Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Só encontrou o namorado quando chegou ao seu próprio dormitório. O loiro chorava na cama, escondendo a cabeça sob o travesseiro.

- Amor? Meu amor?

- Oh Harry... Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda a minha vida...

- Meu amor, você é muito melhor do que todos os alunos dessa universidade. Esqueça disso.

- Como esquecer Harry? Eu ainda vou estar aqui com todos eles...

- Não amor... Eu tenho um plano para nós.

- Que plano?- Draco se endireitou na cama, fungando alto e secando as lágrimas.

- Vamos fugir!

- O que?

- Vamos fugir juntos, meu amor. Vamos preparar nossas malas e viajar pelo mundo todo!

- Harry... Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou sim! Eu estou com a Ferrari aqui. Tenho quatro malas de viagem. Não trouxe muitas coisas para cá. O resto está em casa.

- Mas isso... Isso é loucura Harry! E o seu curso?

- Eu vou trancar. Você já vai se formar não é?

- Sim. Meu curso terminou semana passada.

- Então o que estamos esperando amor? Vamos cair na estrada juntos! Quero levá-lo a lugares onde nunca esteve antes!

- Harry... Isso... Isso seria um sonho! Mas eu teria que avisar para os meus pais...

- Não tem problema. Passamos na sua casa para você avisar. Sei que seus pais são mais tolerantes que os meus.

- Com certeza são... Puxa Harry... Eu nem sei o que dizer... O que você fez por mim lá no salão e o que está fazendo agora... Eu não mereço...

- Você merece o mundo Dray... E é exatamente isso que vou te dar...

- Eu te amo...

- Também te amo Dray...

E com um leve beijo selaram a relação e deram uma última olhada para o apartamento. Pela manhã já teriam juntado tudo para partir em viagem.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>By vicky<p>

**Ah *-* O Harry confessou! Finalmente! Agora tudo vai dar certo para eles! Podem ter certeza 3**

**Ah,uma notícia ruim;.; Esse é o penúltimo capítulo;.; Sniff Sniff**

**Muitas coisas legais no próximo capítulo! Até lá!**

**Bye Bye**


	25. For ever and ever

**Uma semana depois**

Harry e Draco pegaram a estrada com o Tesla vermelho que o moreno ganhara em seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Estavam no Eixo E indo de Londres para Paris. A vantagem de se morar na Europa era a facilidade de se viajar de país em país europeu.

O som estava alto enquanto os dois usavam óculos escuros e cantavam juntos.

- Certo. Temos 343 km de viagem!

- Vai ser bem divertido... - O loiro se aproximou do moreno, mordendo seu lóbulo esquerdo com carinho.

O ex-capitão sorriu, acariciando o rosto do loiro de leve com sua mão esquerda. Aquela viagem seria um sonho com certeza.

Após três horas de viagem finalmente chegaram à maravilhosa cidade de Paris. Harry tinha sorte de ter todos os cartões em seu nome além de ter uma casa na cidade.

Seu pai tinha casas ao redor de toda a Europa, porém passou-as para o filho após seu aniversário de 20 anos, então mesmo que seu pai quisesse deserdá-lo, dificilmente isso aconteceria.

A casa era de tamanho razoável, bem confortável e perfeita para casais. Todo o design da casa era inspirado na vida parisiense, com aquele ar_ vintage_ desde a decoração ao jardim nos fundos.

Entraram na casa despejando as malas no chão e se jogando no sofá. Estavam exaustos pela viagem, mas ainda eram oito horas da manhã.

Teriam a manhã toda para descansar e mais tarde sairiam para passear pela cidade. O clima estava fresquinho e não poderia estar mais agradável.

Draco estava deitado sobre o peito do moreno, sorrindo como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo.

- Tudo está tão perfeito Harry...

- E vai estar ainda mais... Vamos nos divertir muito meu amor.

- Te amo Harry...

- Também te amo... Vamos descansar um pouco.

Algumas horas depois o casal acordou bem disposto para seu passeio. Draco vestiu se vestiu de modo confortável, mas ainda assim estava bem vestido.

Harry também estava muito bem vestido e estava levando sua máquina profissional para tirar algumas fotos de Paris.

Quando os dois chegaram à Torre Eiffel respiraram aliviados ao notar que não tinham muitas pessoas por lá. Provavelmente porque era dia de semana e naquele horário todos estavam trabalhando.

- Puxa... É mais alta do que eu imaginava! – Draco comentou maravilhado.

- É mesmo não é? Vai lá para eu tirar uma foto.

- Está bem.

O loiro se aproximou da torre e fez uma pose tímida para Harry. Mesmo com os protestos do namorado, não quis tirar os óculos escuros.

- Sorria!

Draco sorri timidamente e se prepara para as fotos. Pelas contas, Harry tirou quase 20 fotos do loiro com 20 poses diferentes, contando com algumas engraçadas em frente ao monumento histórico.

- Ficaram boas?

- Ficaram ótimas! Eu queria tirar uma foto com você...

- Isso não é problema. - Uma voz vinda de traz ofereceu. – Posso ajudá-los?

- Com licença?

- Ah... Perdão. Me chamo Scott e sou o criador do blog "The Sartorialist"

- Nossa! Aquele blog onde tem fotografias das pessoas mais estilosas das cidades?- Harry estava impressionado.

- Isso mesmo.

- Uau. Seria uma honra. Se puder tirar nossas fotos eu vou agradecer eternamente.

- Claro. Como posso chamá-los?

- Sou Harry Potter e esse aqui é o Draco Malfoy.

- Nome curioso. Bem, podem fazer as poses.

Scott pegou a máquina do moreno e a ajustou para tirar as fotos. Em uma pose estavam lado a lado fazendo sinais de vitória, em outra estavam abraçados, em outra estavam rindo da careta um do outro e em outra estavam com as testas coladas e de olhos fechados.

Harry quis vez o resultado pessoalmente e não poderia estar mais impressionado.

- Uau. Você é incrível!

- Haha... Obrigado! Por falar nisso posso pedir um favor?

- Claro!

- Posso tirar fotos do seu look senhor Draco?

- Eu? – O loiro parecia espantado.

- Você mesmo.

- Er... Claro... Eu acho.

- Vai lá Dray. Já pensou? Você pode aparecer no blog dele!

- Tem razão.

O loiro acenou positivamente para o fotógrafo e se posicionou perto da torre mais uma vez.

- Aí está ótimo. Posso tirar as fotos?

- Sim. Preciso fazer uma pose?

- Seja espontâneo.

- Está bem.

No momento em que a câmera foi clicada Harry pode ver a mágica acontecer. Seu namorado tinha poses muito bonitas e tão naturais que parecia estar apenas passeando perto da torre e não estar posando. Tudo era muito natural e sincero nele.

- Ficaram ótimas! Muito obrigado. Agora é de praxe, mas posso anotar algumas coisinhas?

- Claro.

-Seu nome é Draco Malfoy certo? Quantos anos têm?

- 21 anos.

- Qual é a sua profissão?

- Bem, sou artista plástico.

- Artista plástico? Que legal!

- Eu gosto bastante...

- Me diz o que pensou quando montou seu look?

- Bem, primeiro pensei no conforto. Está um dia fresquinho, por isso vesti essa calça _skinny _leve e essa blusa regata. A touca é para dar mais um charme e proteger os meus cabelos das folhas.

- Muito interessante Draco. Nos veremos mais vezes?

- Talvez...

- Viajo o mundo todo procurando por looks incríveis e o seu com certeza é um deles. Aqui está o meu cartão. Visite meu blog hoje a noite. Sua foto já vai estar lá.

- Puxa. Obrigado mesmo.

- Obrigado a você. E a propósito, tem _lookbook london_?

- O que é isso?

- É um site onde pessoas estilosas do mundo todo postam seus looks do dia-a-dia. Procure na internet.

- Vou procurar sim. Muito obrigado.

- Nos vemos por aí. Muito prazer mais uma vez senhor Potter e senhor Malfoy.

- O prazer foi todo nosso!

Quando o fotógrafo deixou o local Draco corou como um pimentão, correndo para abraçar o namorado.

- Que vergonha Harry...

- Você não está feliz?

- Estou... Mas sou tímido para essas coisas.

- Você precisava se ver durante as fotos. Você tem uma fotogenia natural. É incrível!

- Sério?

- Sério meu amor. Eu acho que você deveria investir na carreira...

- Carreira do que?

- De modelo oras!

- Ahn? O que foi que você bebeu Harry?

- É sério Dray. Você nasceu para isso. Além do mais, tem o corpo perfeito para modelo.

- Está me chamando de anoréxico?

- Não exatamente... Você é alto, magro, bonito e estiloso. É um pacote completo meu amor!

- Está falando sério?

- Eu não brincaria com isso.

- Bem, quem sabe...

- Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

- Ótima idéia.

Tomaram sorvetes numa praça próxima dali, onde o ambiente era muito agradável. A vista para a rua era maravilhosa. Após algumas fotos resolveram continuar o passeio pela cidade.

- Puxa Harry... Nunca me diverti tanto!

- Que bom amor... Mais a diversão ainda está por vir. Ouvi dizer que tem um sex shop muito legal aqui perto que se chama " Supermarche Erotique.

- Sério?

- Aham. Que tal irmos conhecer?

- Eu adoraria!

- Então vamos lá!

No começo Draco era mais tímido para essas coisas, mas conforme foi convivendo mais com o namorado, sua timidez foi substituída por uma enorme curiosidade em experimentar coisas novas.

Quando chegaram a loja se espantaram em ver grande circulação àquela hora da tarde. Entraram animados e logo foram atendidos por uma simpática vendedora.

- Bon Soir,Messieurs.

- Desculpe. Falamos em inglês.

- Oh, cerrto senhorres. O que estão procurrando?

- Nós queríamos algo para animar a noite se é que me entende.

- Algo em especial?

- O que nos recomenda?

- Me acompanhem pour favorr...

O casal acompanhou a jovem vendedora pela loja, observando espantados com a quantidade de brinquedos eróticos.

A vendedora parou na ala de cremes, estimulantes e géis. Pegou um pequeno frasco vermelho e abriu a tampinha.

- O que é isso?

- Ah. É um de nossos melhorres lubrrificantes. Vendemos muito desse.

- O que ele tem de especial?

- Oh, ele é muito bom senhorres. Primeirro ele dá uma sensação quente e logo depois ele esfrria. É marravilhoso!

- Que legal! Nunca tinha visto um desses!

- Você quer um Dray?

- Quero sim.

- Aqui senhorres. Peguem essa cestinha.

A vendedora entregou uma cestinha vermelha para o casal, com o lubrificante devidamente depositado.

- Muito obrigado. O que mais tem aqui?

Dando um passo para o lado, a mulher pegou um frasco de tamanho razoável com uma tampa marrom. Abriu a embalagem de amostra e depositou um pouco em seu próprio braço.

- Esse aqui é um mousse corrporral beijável sabor chocolate. Também é um dos mais vendidos por aqui.

- Beijável?

- Oui. Você passa pelo corpo e pode beijar chupar e lamber. Também é ótimo parra massagens. Mas vale lembrrar que é de uso externo.

- Posso cheirar?

- Clarro!- A mulher entregou o frasco para o moreno.

- Hmm! Que delícia. Olha só Dray.- Harry posicionou o frasco próximo ao nariz do namorado.

- Uau! Tem um cheiro muito bom.

- Vou levar um!

- Ótima escolha senhorr.

- Acho que por enquanto estamos bem de cremes. Onde ficam os brinquedos?

- Me sigam porr favorr.

Na parte mais funda da loja havia um corredor inteiro dedicado a brinquedos eróticos. Uma infinidade de vibradores, chicotes e anéis eróticos.

- Nossa quanta coisa!

- Os senhorres gostarriam de algo específico? Vibrradorres?

- Vibradores não... Tem algo mais interessante e que não precise ser inserido?

- Oh oui. Temos anéis penianos. Vou pegarr um parra os senhorres.

Logo a mulher voltou com um pequeno anel peniano de borracha lilás. Pediu a mão de Harry e depositou o anel em cima ligando o botão. O brinquedo imediatamente começou a vibrar de modo intenso.

- Nossa! Que legal!

- O senhorr ,ou o senhorr colocam isso ao redorr da parrte íntima. Ele estimula a penetrração e é cerrteza de prrazer parra ambos.

- Vamos levar esse Harry?

- Vamos sim. Vou querer este também moça.

- Mais uma ótima escolha! Os senhorres gostarriam de mais alguma coisa em específico?

- Preservativos.

- Podem encontrrar uma grande varriedade no caixa. Muito obrrigada por comprrarrem conosco.

- Muito obrigado pelo atendimento!

- Voltem semprre!- A vendedora acenou antes de sumir pelo corredor, obviamente para atender outros clientes.

No caminho do caixa encontraram velas aromáticas e sais de banho. Por fim o kit para as noites mais perfeitas estava pronto. Harry ficou espantado com o preço. Tudo parecia mais barato do que em Londres.

Algumas horas depois após um jantar romântico e um bom banho o casal se amava intensamente.

Usaram tudo o que compraram, principalmente o lubrificante. E este realmente teve o resultado prometido.

Draco mordia a própria mão enquanto Harry o penetrava avidamente. A vibração do anel adicionara ainda mais prazer.

- Ahh... Ahhh Harry...

- Você está bem?

- Aham... Ahhh... Isso...

- Nossa... Isso é... Muito bom...

- Hmm...

- Geme para mim Dray...

- Ahhh... Ahhh... Nossa Harry... Não pare...

- Hmm...

- Ahhh...

-Hmm...

- Quase amor... Quase lá...

- Goza para mim Dray... – Harry sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, beijando sua testa suada com carinho.

- Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhh...

- Também estou quase lá...

- Ahh... Ahh... Ahhh! – Com um gemido alto Draco chegou ao clímax mais intenso de sua vida.

- Hmmm... – Harry só se permitia chegar ao orgasmo depois de seu namorado. Com um gemido abafado ejaculou tranquilamente.

- Uau Harry...

- Nossa... Esse anel é muito bom... - o moreno comentou, caindo exausto sobre o corpo do namorado.

- Eu que o diga... Essa tremedeira faz umas cócegas gostosas...

- Que bom que gostou do nosso brinquedinho... Agora vamos dormir porque amanhã vamos para o Museu do Louvre.

- Museu do Louvre? Oba!

- Sabia que você ia adorar... Boa-noite amor...

- Boa noite Harry... Te amo.

- Também te amo...

**Três anos depois**

Harry estava se preparando para a entrevista com o David Letterman. Anos atrás o moreno publicou seu primeiro livro que acabou virando Best-seller mundial rapidamente.

Em seu livro contara sobre sua viagem ao redor do mundo com o loiro e todas as suas experiências durante os anos de namoro. Agora estavam noivos e não poderiam estar melhores.

Draco ajeitava a gravata de Harry e arrumava seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Estou nervoso.

- Não fique nervoso amor. Não é a primeira vez que faz isso. Seja confiante.

- Não sei o que faria sem você Dray...

- Vai lá meu escritor Best seller..

Harry sorriu e seguiu a caminho do backstage,onde deveria esperar até ser anunciado.

-Hoje iremos conversar com um dos autores Best-sellers mais jovens da atualidade. Deem boas-vindas a Harry Potter!

A platéia aplaude e muitas mulheres gritam para o rapaz que entrara pela porta do cenário, sentando-se no sofá de modo elegante.

- Uma boa noite David. Boa-noite pessoal!

- Boa noite Harry. Então, vamos falar sobre livros. Você é conhecido por ser o número 1 da atualidade em vendas de livros na Europa. Como se sente com toda essa pressão?

- Bem, não me sinto pressionado. Faço o que gosto e por esse motivo acho que não consigo me pressionar quando tenho permissão de ser "eu mesmo".

- E é a sua terceira vez na América, certo?

- Correto.

- Prefere os fãs europeus ou americanos?

- Não tenho preferência. Amo todos meus fãs ao redor do mundo.

- Agora vamos falar sobre algo mais particular. Draco Malfoy. Como se sente em se relacionar com um dos modelos mais bem pagos da atualidade?

- Draco é perfeito para mim. Como deve ter lido, nossa vida juntos sempre foi muito boa. Não me arrependo de nada, nem mesmo dos pequenos erros. Tudo nos faz crescer como pessoas.

- E vocês pretendem se casar?

- No Reino Unido infelizmente ainda não é permitido o casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Mas estamos planejando nos casar aqui em Nova York futuramente. Quem sabe.

- Agora falando sobre mídia, é verdade que trancou a universidade de medicina?

- Isso foi há anos atrás, mas sim. É verdade.

- Por quê?

- Aquilo não era o que eu queria para mim. Desde quando entrei na universidade sabia que minha vocação era a escrita. Nunca quis ser médico.

- Você recomenda isso para seus leitores mais novos?

- De modo algum. Peço que meus leitores novos pensem bem antes de escolherem suas universidades. Façam o que realmente gostam.

- Ótimo conselho. Bem pessoal esse foi Harry Potter!

Palmas se iniciaram mais uma vez na platéia e quando o próximo convidado foi anunciado Harry pôde deixar o palco e voltar para os braços do noivo.

Quando entrou no camarim encontrou várias pessoas da equipe tirando fotos com o loiro.

-Sr Potter,podemos tirar foto com o senhor?

- Não me chamem de senhor. E sim, é claro que podem.

- Obrigado!

**Casa da Candice.**

A garota assistia à televisão enquanto passava roupa e ao mesmo tempo balançava o carrinho de seu bebê. Quando terminou a faculdade se envolveu num caso com Norris na prisão e acabou engravidando com 20 anos.

Aquilo acabou com suas chances de se tornar líder de torcida nacional e com suas propostas para modelo fotográfica. Já que Norris ainda estava preso, dificilmente se viam.

Logo a repórter da televisão começa a falar.

- A semana de Moda de Paris começa na próxima semana. Louis Vuitton, Balenciaga e Givenchy são algumas das marcas que irão desfilar. Destaque da última marca citada para o new face mais requisitado dos desfiles atuais conhecido Draco Malfoy.

A garota pensou ter ouvido errado, mas quando olhou para a televisão e viu o loiro desfilando na passarela gritou de espanto e ódio.

Num ataque de raiva pegou sua garrafa de uísque, jogando-a contra a parede. O bebê se assustou com o barulho, começando a chorar.

- Shhh... Calma bebê... A mamãe só está nervosa...

**De volta aos Estados Unidos**

Harry e Draco deixaram o estúdio e seguiram para seu apartamento em Nova York.

Mais um dia de trabalho estava terminado e mesmo assim mal podiam passar tempo juntos ,já que a semana de moda de Paris logo viria e Harry teria sua coletiva de imprensa nos estados unidos.

No sofá trocavam beijos e carícias com carinho, afinal já fazia mais de dois dias que não tinham tempo para namorar.

- Senti falta disso...

- Hmm... Eu também...

- Você vai ficar bem em Paris?

- São só dois dias Harry... Um para o desfile e um para as sessões de fotos. Logo,logo eu volto para você...

- Não confio naqueles parisienses...

- Você sabe que não ligo para eles... Para mim só existe você... E nada de ficar saindo com Nova Yorkinas hein?

- Pode deixar chefe...

E então trocaram mais uns beijos e carícias. Pararam para refletir sobre toda a vida. O quanto seus planos mudaram. Mesmo assim estariam sempre juntos, juntos até o fim.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Ah! Chegamos ao fim de mais uma história! Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigado a todos que leram/comentaram e que acompanharam a história até o fim.**

**Obrigada especialmente à Mary P. Malfoy que ficou aqui até o fim 3 Muito obrigada por seus reviews! Foram eles que me motivaram a continuar a história!**

**Aqui está uma pequena ilustração que fiz mostrando um pouco de suas viagens pela Europa*-***

**http:/ vickymyo. deviantart. com/ art/ It-all-started-with-a-smile-283758118 ( só juntar os pontos)**

**Bem,vejo vocês numa próxima *-***

**Bye Bye**


End file.
